Quem é Essa Garota!
by Sra WaeTaisho
Summary: O que torna a vida diferente? Suas escolhas, seu destino? Para Naruto Uzumaki nenhum dos dois. Pois ele nasceu sobre a sombra do avô, que é quem decide tudo sobre sua vida. Até que um dia ele conhece uma garota, Hinata Hyuuga, que entra em sua vida de forma providencial e se encaixa tão perfeitamente, mostrando a ele que para ser dono da própria vida e conquistar sua liberdade era
1. Chapter 1

Quem é essa garota?

Capitulo 1 – Destinos Cruzados

Quando seu destino é traçado antes mesmo de seu nascimento não há muito que se fazer. As suas escolhas e as suas vontades sempre ficam para segundo plano.

Na verdade ficam em último plano.

Assim era a vida de Naruto Uzumaki. Desde que nascera absolutamente tudo em sua vida fora decidido, mais precisamente por seu avô Jiraya Uzumaki, um poderoso magnata do petróleo. E não era para menos. Naruto era seu único neto como também seu único herdeiro. E o magnata contava com isso no futuro, que o neto assumisse os negócios da família assim que se formasse e só então ele descansaria e viveria sua velhice com a esposa Tsunade. Não confiava no filho para dirigir os negócios. Minato era muito passivo, calmo demais e não aguentava trabalhar sobre pressão, além de literalmente entrar pânico quando confrontado. E definitivamente esse não era o perfil para o futuro presidente do conglomerado PetroMaki. Por isso ele apostava tudo no neto, que ao contrário de seu filho, herdara parte de suas características mais fortes.

 _\- Onde está a droga do seu filho, Minato?!_

\- Ca-calma papai... Estamos localizando-o... Creio que algo deve ter acontecido para que não chegasse a tempo para a reunião e...

\- E o quê?! Está atrasado faz meia hora! Se você não fosse essa inércia em pessoa eu não precisaria fazer esse arranjo para que no futuro não haja perdas nas minhas empresas! Definitivamente estou cercado de incompetentes! Hunf!

\- Calma querido... Senão nossos convidados perceberão o que está acontecendo...

\- E o que você quer que eu faça, Tsunade?! Se o inútil do seu filho tivesse pulso firme eu não precisaria ter que tomar todas as decisões! É o cúmulo!

Kushina, que a tudo assistia, foi ficar do lado do marido quando o viu todo envergonhado por causa do esbrega que levara do pai.

\- "Esse meu sogro... um verdadeiro escroto!" – pensou - ... Amor... Já ligou para o Naruto?

\- Mais de mil vezes, Kushina... O celular dele só dá caixa postal... Ele sabe muito bem como o avô dele é e não coopera... - ele retira um lenço do terno para assoar o nariz -... Deus do céu... O Naruto não me ajuda... mmm...

\- Acalme-se! Vamos ao banheiro, antes que sua crise de tosse comece...

O casal saiu da sala do presidente e antes de chegarem na porta, ouviram mais um esbrega.

\- Saia mesmo, antes que contamine a todos!

\- Jiraya, por favor!

Kushina olhou para a sogra e deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca, toda sem graça.

\- Com licença...

[...]

\- Drogadrogadrogadrogadrogra! Mil vezes droga! Tô atrasadíssimo! O vovô vai me engolir vivo! Merda!

Naruto estacionava sua Ferrari GTC4 Lusso na vaga destinada a ele. Ainda teria que pegar o elevador destinado só para a sala da presidência que ficava no último andar do edifício, no quinquagésimo andar. A empresa da família localizava-se na cidade de Ishikari, próximo da capital Sapporo na ilha de Hokkaido. Enquanto subia, recostou-se no vidro e admirou a vista do mar do Japão a sua frente. Seu pensamento voltou-se para uma jovem de longos cabelos azul escuro e olhos de uma variável cor lilás, e que para ele tinha o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Sorriu ao se recordar do acontecido.

\- "Quando a verei de novo?..."

A porta do elevador se abriu e ele teve que voltar a realidade.

\- Até que enfim Naruto! Onde diabos estava? Esqueceu-se de seu compromisso? Está se tornando um inútil como o seu pai!

Naruto olhou de soslaio para o avô enquanto tirava o casaco e ajeitava a gravata e o terno.

\- Perdoe - me vovô! Eu... sofri um acidente... Bati a testa no volante.

 _\- O quê?!_

Todos na sala se espantaram. Kushina e Tsunade correram para perto dele e começaram a examiná-lo desesperadas.

\- Meu filho! Está tudo bem? Onde dói?!

\- Naruto querido... O quê? Ah... Como assim?!

Ele segurou as mãos de sua mãe e de sua avó e depositou um beijo, acalmando-as.

\- Está tudo bem comigo.

\- Quero saber quem foi o cretino que ousou machucar o meu neto! Vou processá-lo!

\- Não é para tanto, vovô... eram só uns estudantes desatentos ao atravessarem a rua... Nada demais, eu freei a tempo e ninguém se machucou!

\- Então vou processar a escola! - esbravejou Jiraya.

\- Filho... - Minato segurou os ombros dele - Tem certeza? Não feriu ninguém mesmo?

Naruto abraçou o pai.

\- Não se preocupe, pai.

\- Então vamos ao que interessa! - Jiraya apertou um botão no telefone de sua mesa - Senhorita Shizune, conduza-os à sala do Conselho.

\- Pois não, senhor Uzumaki.

[...]

\- Hanabi? Hanabi? Ei maninha, acorde!

\- Mmmmm... huuuum...

\- Acordou? Tá bem?

\- Mmmmm Mmmmm Mmmmm.

\- Parece com isso! Está parecendo os zumbis do _Walking_ _Dead_! Não me deixe nervosa! Doutor?!

O médico sorriu.

\- Nossa pequena paciente está fora de perigo. Não teve sequela alguma. A tomografia não acusou nada e todos os outros exames também deram negativo. Sua irmã está nova em folha. Foi só o susto. Isso o que ela está fazendo é graça, não é mesmo, Hanabi?

A menina cobriu a cabeça com o lençol hospitalar cheio de desenhos de raposinhas de nove caudas.

\- Graças a Deus! - Hinata respirou aliviada - Ela já pode ir embora?

\- Sim. Mas como a batida foi relativamente forte e em uma região delicada do crânio é recomendável que permaneça mais esta noite em observação.

\- Er... É que... Não quero abusar...

O doutor Hashirama Senju colocou a mão sobre o ombro da jovem.

\- Você não tem que se preocupar com absolutamente nada. Fique tranquila. Todas as despesas já foram pagas. Apenas descanse. Você passou por um momento de stress intenso.

\- Mas...

\- Shh! Nada de mas. Vemos-nos pela manhã. Com licença.

Hinata viu quando o homem deixou o quarto. Jamais em sua vida se imaginou num lugar como aquele, uma suíte hospitalar toda decorada no hospital mais caro da cidade, o Memorial Healthcare Medical Senju. Olhou para cada detalhe que tinha no luxuoso quarto: uma cama eletrônica com sistema que controla todas as funções por comando de voz, desenvolvido com a mais alta tecnologia. Uma TV de led gigante, cortinas de tecido fino e aparelhos hospitalares de última geração. Havia até flores que eram trocadas todos os dias. Tudo que o dinheiro pode pagar. E que ela não tinha. Sorriu para a irmã que ainda estava na cama com a cabeça enfaixada e acariciou o rosto dela.

\- Vamos pedir algo? Estou morrendo de fome! - disse Hanabi.

\- Nananinanão! Não vamos abusar!

\- Mas ele disse que podemos pedir o que a gente quiser!

\- Não!

\- Ah vai Hinata!

\- Não é não!

\- Larga a mão de ser chata!

\- Nem insista. Depois compramos um lanchinho.

\- Lanchinho? Que coisa de pobre! Aff! Quando podemos ter um jantar de rainha! Fala sério! – Hanabi cruzou os braços emburrada.

\- Já te disse para não falar assim!

\- Eu sei! Tem gente no mundo que não tem nem o que comer!

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Desculpe... Mas eu tô com fome... - ela sorriu para a irmã - e o "moço bonito" disse que podíamos pedir qualquer coisa... Vai, Hina... deixa de ser chata só por hoje! Olha, veja se eu não tenho razão! Quando em nossa vida podíamos imaginar estar num lugar chique como este e ainda comer que nem gente rica? Nunca! Vamos aproveitar! - ela juntou as palmas da mão em oração - Vaiiii por favorzinho! Uma vez na vida e outra na morte!

Hinata suspirou. A irmã insistia muito. De fato o "moço bonito" havia dito que era para ela não se preocupar com nada por que tudo ocorreria por conta dele e que as duas só aproveitassem. E Hanabi estava certa. Nem em mil vidas elas teriam uma chance como esta.

\- Está bem!

 _\- Aleluia!_

\- Mas serão os lanches mais simples, viu?

\- Os mais simples dos mais caros você quer dizer?

\- Hanabi...

\- Tátátá entendi! Adoro isso! Hoje é meu dia de rica!

Hinata ficou observando a felicidade e a inocência da irmã caçula falando ao telefone e no qual fazia o pedido por comida. E pensar que naquela tarde ela poderia ter perdido a sua única irmã. Foi o maior susto que levara na vida. Mas graças a Deus agora ela estava fora de perigo. Vê-la sorrindo era a melhor coisa do mundo. Sua mente foi invadida por imagens de um jovem de olhos azuis com cabelos alinhados de uma impecável cor dourada. Aquele tipo adorável de pessoa que dá gosto ver de novo. Por onde ele andaria? Pelo que pôde recordar, em meio à confusão, era que estava atrasado para um compromisso. Vai ver tem namorada. Ou um crush.

Enfim.

E ainda teria que contar o ocorrido para o seu pai quando chegasse o fim de semana. E ele não ia gostar nadinha do que houve.

[...]

 _"Flashback"  
_  
Crash!

A batida arremessou a bicicleta e suas ocupantes pro outro lado da rua. Hinata pôs a mão na cabeça e tentou em vão se levantar, estava meio zonza ainda. Andou até a irmã e quando a virou, deu o maior grito.

\- Hanabiiiiii!

O rapaz que as atropelou foi pro lado da menina desacordada no asfalto e se desesperou. A cabeça dela sangrando.

 _\- Merda! O que foi que eu fiz?!  
_  
Naruto não pensou duas vezes. Pegou a criança no colo e pôs com cuidado no banco de trás do carro em meio aos protestos dos curiosos que se ajuntaram em volta deles e diziam que tinha que ter acionado uma ambulância primeiro e que não poderia ter tocado no corpo antes do socorro chegar. A outra garota ele ajudou a sentar no banco do carona lhe pondo o cinto de segurança.

 _\- A minha irmã tá sangrando!  
_  
\- Calma, moça! Vou levá-las ao hospital!

Deu ré e discou um número no celular.

\- Tio! Emergência! Atingi uma criança. Estou com ela no carro... Sangramento na cabeça... Tá... Não. .. Tem... Tem outra moça, consciente... - ele olhou para Hinata - ... Não, só escoriações... Tá... Entrar pela parte de trás... Eu? Bati a cabeça... Eu sei! Não deu para esperar!... Tá... Tááááá... Tio...Er... Obrigado...

Chegaram no estacionamento e um verdadeiro arsenal de gente os esperavam. Uma ambulância, paramédicos, enfermeiros com maca e equipamentos. O suficiente para salvar o mundo. Quase. Deitaram Hanabi na maca e a levaram para a emergência. Uma enfermeira trouxe uma cadeira de rodas para Hinata. Ela nem olhou pois sua atenção era para com sua irmã.

 _\- Eu vou entrar com ela!  
_  
\- A senhorita também precisa de assistência. - disse um dos enfermeiros.

\- _Não toque em mim! Já disse que vou com minha irmã!_ \- e entrou toda nervosa e desesperada.

O tio de Naruto se aproximou dele.

\- Entre e vá cuidar do ferimento da sua testa. Eu vou precisar conversar com aquela jovem.

Hinata brigava com a enfermeira por que queria entrar na UTI junto de Hanabi.

 _\- Saia da minha frente! Não vê que preciso ficar com a minha irmãzinha! Quero ver o que vão fazer com ela! Vaza! Me deixa entrar!  
_  
\- Senhorita! Estou fazendo o meu trabalho! Também precisa de assistência! Por favor! Não pode entrar!

Para piorar um segurança do tamanho de um dinossauro bloqueou o caminho. O médico se aproximou.

\- Pode deixar, enfermeira. Senhorita, acalme-se. Qual o seu nome?

\- Hinata...

\- O que acha de deixarmos os paramédicos cuidarem de sua irmã, Hinata? Eu tenho certeza que eles farão o melhor e logo ela estará aqui totalmente recuperada. Mas antes eu preciso que fique bem para poder recebê-la. Não acha que ela ficaria triste em vê-la assim, toda machucada? Com certeza se preocuparia e eu sei que você não quer isso.

Hinata olhou para sua condição. Estava toda esfolada, a roupa rasgada por causa da queda. Fora a dor que estava sentido. Ela olhou para o rosto do médico que lhe falava, atencioso como um pai. Respirou fundo, precisava ficar bem para ver a irmã. O homem lhe indicava para que o acompanhasse.

\- Vamos?

Enquanto aceitava os cuidados que lhe eram dispensados, notou que alguém a observava. Era o rapaz que havia atropelado as duas. Estava recostado na porta do ambulatório mantendo um olhar cheio de preocupação. Ele lhe sorriu todo sem jeito e saiu indo para o corredor, pois alguém o chamara. Logo Hinata desejou saber como estaria sua irmã, pois ainda tinha que ligar para a mãe para relatar o que acontecera.

Naruto adentrou a luxuosa sala do diretor do hospital. Sentou na poltrona estofada pondo as mãos na cabeça.

\- O que aconteceu, Naruto? Você é sempre atento ao trânsito...

\- Eu não sei explicar, tio... Quando vi já tinha batido e as duas estavam no chão. Parei, esperei o sinal abrir e de repente elas surgiram do nada!

\- Está ciente que deveria ter esperado o socorro chegar. Não podia mover o corpo da acidentada se não está habilitado. Se ela tivesse com alguma fratura poderia complicar a situação.

\- Estou ciente que agi com total irresponsabilidade, mas... - agora ele olhava para o chão - ... Eu entrei em pânico quando aquelas pessoas se aproximaram e começaram a dizer aquelas palavras... Pensei que iam me linchar! Então peguei a garotinha e coloquei no banco de trás. Pedi a outra que sentasse na frente. Ainda assim, ouvi algumas pessoas xingarem horrores para mim...

O mais velho percebeu o sofrimento e a tristeza do jovem. Não lhe daria uma bronca.

\- Bom. Pelos exames preliminares a menina não apresentou nada grave. Faremos uma tomografia computadorizada.

\- Tio, que não falte absolutamente nada para elas. Arcarei com todas as despesas do hospital. Só peço que não conte nada para a minha família.

O médico assentiu e os dois foram para a UTI pediátrica fim de saberem das duas pacientes.

Após ser examinada Hanabi foi colocada numa suíte master e ainda dormia por causa do efeito sedativo do remédio. O doutor Yachamaru, médico chefe da Pediatria dava explicações e orientava para Hinata quando do retorno médico. Ele saiu e Naruto permaneceu no quarto tentando iniciar uma conversa.

\- Ah... Desculpe-me... pelo acidente...- pôs a mão na parte de trás da cabeça.

\- Não tem do que desculpar-se. Eu que estava errada. Devia ter olhado o sinal que fechou para mim.

\- É... Você estava com muita pressa...

\- Sim... Tinha que entregar as flores da senhora Chiyo. Cara! Ela vai ficar uma fera! Nossa! As flores e a bicicleta ficaram lá na rua! Putz!

Naruto viu a cara de preocupação de Hinata. Nesse momento seu celular toca e ele leva um susto. Pega o aparelho e vê que tinha varias ligações de seu pai. Havia esquecido completamente de seu compromisso. Ele aproximou-se de Hinata.

\- Escuta! Eu tenho que ir agora, tenho um compromisso. Não se preocupe. Terá tudo o que precisar e desejar aqui.

Saiu correndo, mas antes voltou ao lugar onde tudo acontecera. As flores estavam destruídas e alguém havia colocado a bicicleta toda torta na calçada. Colocou a sucata no porta-malas e pegou o papel de embrulho das flores e viu o endereço tanto da floricultura quanto da casa da tal senhora. Chegando lá encomendou o mesmo tipo de flores e ele mesmo entregou na casa da senhora Chiyo.

 _"Fim do Flashback"  
_

\- Bem vindos.

Jiraya cumprimentava a família Haruno na sala do Conselho do Conglomerado PetroMaki.

\- Danzou Haruno! Há quanto tempo não nos vemos? Vejo que está muito bem,

\- Jiraya Uzumaki! É sempre bom rever os amigos. Ainda mais por um bom motivo.

Todos se sentaram. Uma copeira entrou trazendo uma bandeja com café, chá, água e petiscos que Kushina havia solicitado.

\- Meu filho Kizashi e sua esposa, Mebuki – Danzou os apresentou.

\- Prazer.

\- Meu filho e minha nora você já os conhece. - disse Jiraya.

Minato e a esposa estenderam a mão para Danzou e os outros.

\- Agora o melhor. - Danzou ficou atrás da jovem colocando as mãos nos ombros delas, empurrando-a para o frente - Esta é a menina dos meus olhos, meu bem mais precioso... Sakura, minha neta.

Jiraya fez o mesmo com Naruto.

\- Este jovem aqui é o meu eu no futuro.

Danzou é o dono da Haruno Mining Corporation e seus geólogos, após várias investigações sísmicas nas profundezas do Oceano Pacifico recentemente descobriram uma enorme jazida de petróleo próxima as Fossas Marianas. Mas não tem os recursos necessários para a exploração, haja vista que esse tipo de sondagem é caríssimo, especialmente se o poço for no fundo do mar. Então procurou Jiraya afim de propor uma parceria visto que a PetroMaki tem tudo para a exploração de petróleo. A condição de Jiraya para a sociedade era que o negócio permanece em família então propôs isso através da união de seus netos. Foi conversado com os jovens e tudo foi decidido.

\- Esta reunião é para oficializar o noivado e marcar a data do casamento.

Todos olharam para Jiraya. E ele não estava brincando. Naruto viu o desespero no rosto de Sakura. Estudaram juntos no colégio e suas famílias se conheciam a anos.

\- Vovô... marcar a data... Já?!

\- E para quê esperar?

\- Precisamos de um tempo... Naruto olhou sem jeito para Sakura - ... E... precisamos nos conhecer melhor...

\- Isso é perda de tempo! No meu tempo só se via a noiva na hora do casamento. E vocês dois não são estranhos, já se conhecem.

 _\- Mas não o suficiente para casarmos!  
_  
\- Frescuras! Depois que ela abrir as pernas tudo fica fácil.

\- _Papai!..._ Por favor... Eu peço perdão pela indelicadeza dele. - disse Minato morrendo de envergonhado.

Naruto olhou um a um dentro daquela sala. Ninguém falava nada e ele sentiu uma tremenda raiva. Encarou o avô.

 _\- Então não haverá casamento!  
_

Mining Corporation: empresa mineradora, cujo objetivo é a extração de substâncias minerais a partir de depósitos ou massas minerais, que explora petróleo e/ou seus derivados.

Ferrari GTC4 Lusso do Naruto

watch?v=yAYZtCmehY4


	2. Chapter 2

**Who's that girl?!**

 **Capítulo 2 – P.S: Eu Te Amo**

Jiraya tinha sangue nos olhos.

Pela primeira vez na vida Naruto o enfrentava. Nunca tinha feito isso, sempre submisso e recatado, obedecendo em tudo e não questionava nada.

 _\- O que está dizendo Naruto? Perdeu a noção e o juízo?  
_  
\- Não! Ainda...

Sentido a tensão instalada na sala, Minato acudiu.

\- Ele está brincando, papai... Naruto... Filho... Você não está falando sério. ... Não é?

\- Estou! Nunca questionei sua vontade, vovô! Só quero um tempo. Não estou pedindo nada mais.

Tsunade ficou do lado do neto antes que o marido explodisse de raiva.

\- Naruto tem razão, querido! Se vão mesmo casar precisam de um tempo não só para eles, mas também para os preparativos! E vai ser o casamento do ano. Não pode ser feito tudo de qualquer jeito. Afinal é do neto e herdeiro da PetroMaki de quem se trata! O que acha Mebuki? Como mãe da noiva você não concorda?

\- Bom... Acho que devemos ouvir a opinião da noiva... O que acha, filha?

Sakura estava quieta demais. Sua vontade era que se abrisse um portal ela fugiria dali.

\- O que vocês decidirem por mim estará tudo bem...

Silêncio total. O normal seria que a noiva expressasse total alegria, pois afinal de contas era seu casamento que estava sendo discutido. Tsunade então tomou a dianteira.

\- Então está decidido. Enquanto os noivos se conhecem, nós cuidaremos dos preparativos. Não é todo dia que se casa o único neto. Será uma festa memorável!

Jiraya encarava o neto com ódio mortal e Naruto era recíproco.

\- Exatamente de quanto tempo?

\- Não sei precisar. Nesses assuntos não dá para especificar uma data. Mas quando tiver certeza eu mesmo direi ao senhor.

Jiraya bufou e sentou-se em sua cadeira.

\- Muito bem. Eu concordo. Vou atender o seu pedido e esperar o tempo necessário. E no final eu quero ouvir uma resposta positiva. Fui claro Naruto?

\- Quando chegar o momento o senhor terá sua resposta!

\- Ótimo! Agora se nos derem licença eu e Danzou trataremos de negócios.

Com isso todos saíram da sala. Enquanto esperavam pelo elevador e as mulheres conversavam, Naruto aproximou de Sakura todo sem jeito.

\- Oi Sakura... Er... Por essa eu não esperava... Casar já. Sei que nossos pais conversaram com a gente antes, mas...

\- Eu também não esperava por essa... Não gostei...

\- Sakura eu...

\- Relaxa Naruto. Nem eu nem você temos culpa. Nossos avôs já haviam decidido tudo...

Kisashi chamou a filha, pois viu que ela poderia falar demais.

\- Filha, o elevador ?

\- Te vejo na faculdade Naruto. Até...

\- Não vem conosco, filho?

\- Não mãe... Eu... - ele apontou a sala da presidência.

Tsunade o abraçou.

\- Isso mesmo! Faça isso, meu amor! Espere por seu avô e converse com ele. Peça desculpas, diga que ficou nervoso e que se arrependeu. Não o decepcione. Amamos você.

\- Claro... Vovó... A senhora tem razão.

\- Eu sempre tenho.

Naruto se despediu de todos. Só o esperou a porta do elevador se fechar e saiu para o corredor para usar o elevador de serviço indo direto para o estacionamento. Tomou cuidado para que ninguém o visse. Acabou saindo pela entrada dos fundos. Tinha que espairecer urgentemente.

[...]

No hospital Hinata se preparava para ligar para a mãe e contar o que aconteceu. Ultimamente ela não estava bem se saúde.

\- Alô? Mamãe?

\- Hinata?! Filha, onde vocês duas estão que ainda não chegaram em casa?!

\- Ah... Mamãe... Ahm.. Estamos bem, não se preocupe... Só que estamos no hospital e...

\- Como assim no hospital?! ... Cofcofcof... - a senhora Himawari se desesperou -... E sua irmã?... Cofcofcofcofcofcof... Aí meu coração...

\- Droga... Calma, mamãe! A Hanabi está bem... Estamos no hospital público da cidade...

\- Senhor me ajuda! Estou indo aí... Cofcofcof...

\- Mãe, pare e me escute! Estamos bem! Nós caímos na rua com a bicicleta e a Hanabi bateu a cabeça. Ela fez tomografia, não deu nada e precisa ficar de noite em observação. Só amanhã que o médico vai liberar. Não precisa vir.

\- Tem certeza, Hinata? Eu não tenho condições de sair de casa... Não melhorei nada...

\- Tenho certeza. Amanhã cedo estaremos em casa, e conto tudo. Quer falar com a Hanabi?

\- Mamãe! Adivinha onde eu tô?!

\- Shhhhhh! - Hinata a silenciou - Não fala onde a gente tá!

\- Hanabi... Onde você tá filha?

Hinata não tirou os olhos de cima da irmã, policiando.

\- Mamãe... Eu tô... 

Hinata interferiu.

\- Na ala infantil com outras crianças, mãe! - se afastou do celular - Diz tchau, vai!

\- Tchau mamãe... - ela devolveu o celular para a irmã.

\- Mamãe... A gente se vê amanhã... Beijo... Amo-te...

\- Amo vocês... cof...

Hinata desligou o celular, abraçou a si mesma. Não suportava ter que mentir para a mãe. Como dizer a ela que as duas estavam instaladas na suíte master do hospital mais caro da cidade? Como dizer que foi o homem que as atropelou que fez questão disso. No mínimo ela se preocuparia e iria querer saber quem era o rapaz e quanto custou tudo. Seria uma preocupação a mais para ela que não está nada bem de saúde. Ela iria querer saber quanto custou tudo e dar um jeito de pagar os gastos do hospital. Também perguntaria o porquê Hinata não recusou e aceitou levarem a Hanabi para um hospital particular. Tudo isso ela pensou e ponderou. Pelo menos a mãe dela pensará que as duas estão no hospital público de Ishikari, em Hokkaido. Sendo público atendimento e resultados de exames sempre demoram a sair, por isso foi bom dizer que só voltariam para casa no outro dia. E ainda teria que contar para o pai, que além de não gostar, a culparia e a xingaria dizendo que era uma total irresponsável e que não cuidou direito da irmã. Ela sabia o que a esperava. E ainda tinha que pedir a irmã que não dissesse nada para a mãe.

[...]

A residência da família Haruno ficava no elegantíssimo conjunto de apartamentos Boulevard Susano'o, de vinte andares localizado na área nobre na zona oeste da capital Sapporo.

Sakura praticamente pulou para fora do carro e insistia para que o porteiro abrisse logo o portão de entrada.

\- Rápido moço!

\- Sim senhorita!

\- Sakura! Espere por favor! - sua mãe a chamava.

Ela não esperou ninguém e tomou o elevador indo para os dois últimos andares que ocupava o apartamento. Queria se trancar no quarto e não ver ninguém pelos próximos mil anos. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ela. Casar com seu amigo de infância por causa dos negócios da família. Quando foi "conversar" com ela seu avô tinha decidido que ela casaria querendo ou não. Ela sofria do mesmo mal que Naruto: nasceu pra a fazer a vontade do avô. Pegou o celular e discou um número já tão conhecido. No primeiro toque ela começou a chorar.

\- Oi...

\- Oi... Nossa esperei quase uma eternidade por sua ligação! Como foi lá?!

\- Eles querem que a gente case! - mais choro, mais lágrimas - Assim, pra ontem...

 _\- O QUÊ?!_

\- Sério!

\- Tá de brincadeira né?

\- Tá ouvindo-me rir? É lógico que eu não tô brincando!

\- Eu vou matar o Naruto!

\- Você não vai fazer nada, entendeu?! - ela pegava mais lenços de papel para secar as lágrimas - O Naruto não tem culpa, é tão vítima quanto eu... Snif...

\- Que seja! Vou torcer o pescoço dele!

\- Não vai!

\- Só de imaginar que você ficou perto dele eu fico puto de ciúmes! Aaaaaah! Vou esganar ele!

Sakura segurou firme o celular e andava de um lado para o outro no quarto. Foi taxativa.

\- Escuta! Você não vai fazer nada! Tá ouvindo?!

\- Mas...

\- Nem mais nem menos! Proíbo você de encostar um dedo nele! Já disse que ele não tem culpa. A ideia de casar partiu dos velhos. O Naruto peitou o cretino do avô dele e exigiu um tempo para nos conhecermos.

\- E você não quer que eu quebre a cara dele, Sakura! Ainda o protege! Fala sério! Vai saber ele também concordou com a porra do casamento! E você dizendo pra eu não fazer nada com o Don Juan! Que droga meu!

\- Eu sei! Só que antes eu preciso conversar com ele pra saber o que pensa... O que quer... O que pretende... E não é com ele em coma no hospital que eu vou saber, não acha, cabeção?!

\- Eu sei...

\- Entendeu por que não pode passar com o carro em cima dele?

\- Tá! Prometo que não vou fazer nada...

\- Jura? - Sakura sentou na cama e ligou o note. - Então cruza os dedos e diga a frase.

\- Foda isso hein. ... Fazer o quê!

\- Vai logo!

\- Tá bom! - cruza os dedos - "Juro solenemente não partir em dois a cara do lindinho de olhos azuis!".

\- kkkkkkk!

Sakura soltou uma gostosa gargalhada, ainda enxugando as lágrimas.

\- Dá pra sentir que está mais calma.

\- E por isso que eu amo você... Sasuke...

\- Sakura...

-... que só um louco como você podia gostar e curtir tanto o Harry Potter na mesma intensidade que eu...

\- Eu sei...

\- ... Por isso que eu vivo repetindo que não foi à toa quando nos encontramos lá na Comic Con em Tóquio... A gente se conhece desde pequeno, mas tinha algo a mais que nos unia... Só que a gente não sabia...

\- E dizer que foi o Harry Potter o nosso cupido... bela história de amor...

\- A nossa história de amor...

\- Eu amo tanto você, Sakura! Essa situação que me deixa de mãos atadas tá me matando!

\- Nós vamos resolver. Só precisamos de tempo e...

\- Quanto tempo mais Sakura? Até quando?

\- Eu não sei... Pretendo contar pro Naruto...

 _\- Enlouqueceu?!_

\- Não! Quem sabe ele acaba nos ajudando. Pensa nisso!

\- Você confia nele?

\- Confio! E tenho certeza que ele também não quer casar senão não pediria tempo!

\- Faz sentido...

\- Por isso vou conversar com ele. Aí a gente vê o melhor para todos nós, tá bom?

A mãe de Sakura bateu na porta.

\- Sakura... abre por favor!

\- É minha mãe... Depois eu te ligo.

\- P.S.: Eu te amo...

\- Também te amo... Beijo...

Desligou mesmo sem vontade de fazê-lo. Sentia a falta dele mesmo que ficassem separados por cinco minutos. Viam-se quando podiam, mas agora a situação ficou insustentável. Não ia perdê-lo, pois ele era o amor da sua vida.

[...]

Naruto tocou a campainha do apartamento e entrou com tudo abraçando e beijando a mulher que lhe abriu a porta. Bateu a porta com o pé. Tinha pressa. Tirou a roupa e também o robe dela, andando até a cama abraçados e se beijando com luxúria.  
Logo estava encaixado na mulher e transou feito um louco. Ele precisava descarregar toda a tensão acumulada que sentia e que o estressava. Depois do ato sexual sentou na cama, cabisbaixo, pensativo.

A mulher se espreguiçava na cama.

\- \O/ Wow! Nossa! O que foi tudo isso, Naruto?!

Ele olhou de soslaio para ela. Ela virou, ficando de bruços.

\- Caraca... Meu... Uhu! Tô me sentindo nas nuvens depois desse trato...

\- Não é pra tanto também...

Ela ficou de joelhos na cama e o abraçou por trás, beijando sua nuca.

\- Claro que é. Fazia teeeeeempo que você não vinha assim, todo garanhão! - dava beijinhos no pescoço enquanto acariciava os braços dele - Me senti tratorada! A M E I!

Ele se soltou dela num movimento brusco, levantando- se da cama e vestindo o roupão.

\- Pára com isso, Konan!

\- Ei! Só tô te elogiando, cara! Eu hein! Saco!

Pulou da cama pondo o robe e saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

\- Meeeeeeerda!

Ele foi atrás dela. Konan estava recostada na porta de correr da varanda, tinha acendido um cigarro, fumava e soltando umas baforadas.

\- Konan... Ah... Desculpe-me!

Ela deu uma encarada feia nele. E deu uma bela tragada.

\- Olha Naruto, na boa, se você tá atravessando - ela levantou as mãos fazendo aspas - o "vale da sombra da morte" na tua vida, faz um favor para nós dois? ME ERRA! Não desconte em mim a sua frustração!

Naruto sentou no sofá pondo os cotovelos nas pernas e as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

\- Mais uma vez te peço desculpas. Não tô numa fase boa.

\- É disso que tô falando.

\- Só que a parada agora é bem pesada...

Ela sentou-se ajoelhando no sofá de um lugar só fumando mais um pouco do cigarro.  
\- Barra pesada é?

\- Pesadíssima. Você nem faz ideia...

\- Com o teu velho? Quero dizer, o velhaco. Você sabe, falo assim para diferenciar o seu pai do seu avô.

\- Sem problemas.

\- Olha, Naruto. Você tá ciente que o que rola entre nós não é nada sério. É sem compromisso, só sexo. Mas se precisar dar um tempo aqui na caverna...

Ele sorriu, mas tinha o semblante triste.

\- Gosto quando chama seu apê de caverna. Obrigado Konan... De coração.

Ela levantou do sofá e abriu os braços.

\- Vem cá!

Ele foi até ela.

\- É disso que você tá precisando agora.

Konan deu um abraço bem apertado em Naruto. Ele é alto e enterrou a cabeça no ombro dela e chorou.

Chorou baixinho.

A carga sobre os seus ombros estava pesada. Ser o neto e herdeiro de Jiraya Uzumaki não era fácil. E há muito tempo Naruto ultrapassou os seus limites de suportar tanta coisa. Ele sentia que estava perdendo sua essência, já não era mais ele. Um dia ouviu, sem querer de sua avó Tsunade que quando seu avô soube que ia ser pai ficou feliz e apostou tudo no filho, dizendo que Minato seria o seu sucessor e o seu eu no futuro. E ele não teria mais preocupações, que a PetroMaki estaria a salvo. Então Minato foi crescendo e revelou-se um fracassado devido sua personalidade frágil que puxou da parte da mãe, segundo o próprio Jiraya. Arranjou o casamento dele com Kushina e disse que, pelo menos fosse homem o suficiente e colocasse no mundo um Uzumaki decente. E quando ele, Naruto nasceu, e cresceu mostrando ser o oposto de Minato, Jiraya lhe jogou na cara que a única coisa certa que fizera na vida foi ter posto um filho homem no mundo que seguiria os passos do avô. E que não seria uma decepção como ele era. Ele teria orgulho do neto.

\- Se sente melhor agora?

\- Sim... snif... Desculpas pelo choro. Dizem que homens não choram, não é?

\- Quem disse isso? Mentira! Choram sim e choram muito, sabe por quê? Porque aqui dentro - aponta para o coração - dói e muito! A dor não escolhe se é homem ou mulher, quando ela vem, vem pra fazer estrago.

Naruto respirou fundo.

\- Se importa de eu passar a noite aqui? Amanhã eu vou cedo ao hospital para falar com meu tio.

Konan assentiu. Antes de voltar para o segundo cigarro, deu um conselho para o amigo.

-Tá na hora de você apertar o botão do foda-se pro seu avô, Naruto. Fica a dica.

Naruto apenas sorriu. Não teria coragem de fazer isso, teria que ponderar muitas coisas. E também não seria nada fácil enfrentar o velho Uzumaki, caso o fizesse.

[...]

Seis horas da manhã Hinata estava de pé. Acordou Hanabi que reclamou.

\- Precisamos ir!

\- Ah! Deixa eu dormir!

\- Vamos logo, levante!

Hinata foi até o balcão das enfermeiras.

\- Bom dia! Minha irmã tá bem melhor, por isso vamos indo.

\- Perdão senhorita. Terá que esperar pelo doutor Dan Kato, pois ele ainda não assinou a alta da sua irmã. Ele chega às sete e meia no hospital.

\- Sério?! Ok...

Quando deu sete e trinta o doutor entrou na suíte. Hinata e Hanabi já tinham tomado o café da manhã que foi servido minutos antes.

\- Bom dia.

\- Bom dia, doutor.

\- Hanabi, hoje poderá voltar para casa. Esta tudo ótimo com você.

\- Mas eu queria ficar... Aqui é tão bom!

O homem riu.

\- Poderá nos visitar sempre que desejar. Aqui esta o papel da alta. Vou deixá-las, pois o doutor Senju vira daqui a pouco para conversar com vocês. Com licença.

Hinata queria ir embora, pois estava preocupada com sua mãe. O doutor Senju não demorou logo estavam com elas. Conversaram um pouco onde algumas dúvidas foram esclarecidas.

\- Serão sempre bem vindas aqui no Memorial Senju, sempre que desejar.

Naruto bateu na porta.

\- Olá. Posso entrar?

\- Naruto! Entre. Já se conhecem, não é?

\- Não, tio. No meio da correria nem deu tempo.

\- Nem por isso. Hinata, meu sobrinho Naruto. Naruto, Essa é a Hinata.

Apertaram as mãos e se olharam por um instante que durou uma eternidade. E muita coisa foi dita neste olhar. Algo mágico, forte, vibrante. Inexplicável.

\- Essa aqui é a Hanabi.

\- Oi, tudo bem?

\- Oi, moço bonito.

\- Esta tudo ok com elas. Já podem ir para casa.

Hinata agradeceu por todo cuidado e atenção dedicados a ela e a irmã. Naruto se se prontificou a acompanhá-las. Depois que elas se despediram do médico foram para a recepção do hospital. Parecia mais uma sala de estar de uma mansão de tão chique que era.

\- Vocês vão para casa de táxi? - perguntou Naruto - Se quiser peço pelo celular e... 

Hinata deu um sorrisinho para ele.

\- Não precisa! ... Ah... É... Quero dizer... Você já fez muito por nós então...

\- Tudo bem...

\- Pode ficar um pouco aqui com a minha irmã?

\- Claro.

\- Vou pedir pra recepcionista chamar o táxi. Pode ser?

\- Ok.

\- Valeu...

Chegando à recepção Hinata mostrou o papel da alta de internação de Hanabi.

\- Bom dia...

\- Bom dia, senhorita. Em que posso ajudá-la?

\- Você poderia por gentileza me informar o valor dessa internação com todos os gastos? Deram-me o papel da alta menos esse...

\- Pois não. Só um minuto.

A moça imprimiu o papel e entregou para ela. Quando Hinata viu o valor descrito no total quase teve um troço.

\- Meu. Deus. Do. Céu... Tudo isso? ¥ 196399,3453 ienes. (R$ 6.000,00)

Enquanto Hinata ia para a recepção, Naruto conversou com Hanabi.

\- Você gosta da sua irmã?

\- Ela é tudo para mim. A mamãe está doente, então ela cuida de mim.

\- É? Eu vi como ela ficou preocupada com você quando caiu.

\- Eu também não as vi... Me desculpe...

\- Ninguém teve culpa.

Naruto sorriu. Hanabi era aquele tipo de criança adorável que você se apaixona logo de cara. Nesse instante Hinata está de volta.

\- Tudo certo?

\- Tudo...

\- Então vamos? Podemos esperar seu táxi na frente do hospital.

\- Meu táxi?!

\- Não foi até a recepção pedir um?

\- E não é que é? Que coisa!... – ela suspirou – Meu taxi... Então... A gente vai esperar aqui do lado, agradeço a sua atenção...

Naruto percebeu que alguma coisa não estava bem.

\- Ok... Tchau então!

Quando viu que Naruto estava bem longe Hinata puxou Hanabi pelo braço e sentaram num banco do ponto de ônibus. Ela revirou a bolsa de trás pra frente.

\- Droga! Não tenho um centavo para a passagem. Que que eu faço?

\- A gente tá a pé?

\- Estamos... – acariciou o rosto da irmã – e agora?

Suspirou profundamente. Tinha que chegar logo em casa e ver sua mãe. Foi então que ele apareceu.

\- Nada do táxi?

Hinata levou o maior susto e tentou disfarçar. Era Naruto.

\- Não! Quer dizer... Vai demorar um pouco... Vamos esperar aqui!

Ele olhou de uma para outra, analisando-as.

\- Ela não tem dinheiro pro ônibus.

\- Hana... biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Hinata não teve aonde enviar a cara de vergonha. E Naruto riu da situação.

\- Então eu levo vocês para casa.

Antes que a irmã protestasse, Hanabi pegou na mão de Naruto.

\- Vamos Hinata. É melhor do que ir a pé. E a gente mora muitomuitomuito longe.

\- Sua irmãzinha tem razão. Lá no hospital você disse que está preocupada com sua mãe. É melhor não chegar tarde.

Hinata ficou de pé, ajeitou o cabelo, ainda envergonhada.

\- Com uma condição. Que você nos deixe na esquina da nossa rua. Só não quero que minha mãe veja pense coisas. Ela não anda bem e não quero dar motivos.

Naruto entendeu. Com certeza sendo humilde tinha problemas como qualquer garota da idade dela.

\- Sem problemas.

Entraram no carro e por alguns minutos Hinata até esqueceu-se dos problemas. Hanabi ficou encanta com tudo.

\- Uau. Esse carro é incrível!

Ele sorriu para ela.

\- Ah! Pode parar aqui.

Desceram do veiculo. Naruto queria dizer mais coisas a ela.

\- Obrigada por tudo o que você fez. Nem tenho como pagar...

\- Só fiz o que tinha que fazer. O importante é que a sua irmã está bem... E você, claro!

\- Então tchau...

\- É... tchau...

Hinata deu a mão para a irmã. Ainda deu uma olhadinha para trás. Naruto as observava.

\- Hinata! Espera!

Ela parou de repente com o grito dela.

\- A gente pode se ver de novo?

\- Eu não sei, Naruto... – falou, meio relutante.

\- Olha... meu cartão. Me liga se você tiver uma resposta.

Hinata olhava para o cartão, se pegava ou não. Então Hanabi tomou o cartão da mão de Naruto.

\- Ela vai ligar... Com um sim!

\- Hanabi!

Naruto sorriu para Hanabi e depois para Hinata, todo feliz. Entrou no carro, deu meia volta e acenou para as duas. Hanabi entrou correndo em casa, deixando Hinata no portão, sonhando com o encontro com o moço bonito.


	3. Chapter 3

**_3 - O Lado Bom da Vida_**

São dez da manhã e o celular de Deidara toca ao som da música 'Havanna', da Camila Cabelo.

 _Havana, ooh na-na (ay, ay)_ _  
_ _Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay)_ _  
_ _He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (uh huh)_

\- Aaah! Quem me tortura a essas horas da madrugada?! – pega o celular - Alô? Quem é?

\- Deidara! Sou eu Tobi. Eu que...

\- _ISSO SÃO HORAS DE ME ACORDAR CRIATURA INFAME!_ \- grita aos quatro cantos do mundo.

\- E precisa gritar?! São dez da manhã, ignorante! – Tobi devolve a gentileza - Não é hoje a sua entrevista de emprego na TV Uchiha? Disso depende nossas vidas, esqueceu?!

Deidara olha para o relógio na cômoda do quarto.

 _\- Céééééus! AVE MARIA ME AJUDA! É verdade! Por que não ligou mais cedo, coió?!_ – pula da cama e começa a procurar a roupa – _Vou chegar atrasado por sua culpa!_

\- Minha culpa, ingrata! Foi você que me pediu para te ligar às dez, lora burra! Anda logo que dá tempo! Af! – e desligou.

\- Alô? Alô? Tobi? Viado! Ainda desliga na cara. Ai preciso ser rápido! No caminho passou uma mensagem para ele vir alimentar o gato! – para o que esta fazendo – Cadê o gato? Bichano, chanin, chanin, vem! Depois eu vejo isso. Cadê meus saltos, minhas coisas?! Deus me acudaaa!

Toma um banho correndo, suga um café expresso rápido na cozinha e volta para o quarto pegando tudo que precisa.

\- Acho que tá tudo aqui... chaves, bolsa, portfólio e...

 _ **MIIIIEÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!**_

 ** _\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! QUE SUSTO! GATO FILHA DA PUTA DO CARALHO!_**

Deidara estava saindo do quarto e pisou no rabo do gato que estava debaixo da cama e ele não tinha visto. No processo assustou com o miado do animal e derrubou tudo no chão.

\- Meeeerda! Só por que tô atrasado isso me acontece! – põe as mãos no coração – Acho que matei meu bichano! – pega as coisas do chão – Santíssima! Tenho que sair! Vou ligar pro Tobi levar o Hércules para o veterinário, acho que quebrei o rabo dele com o pisão... ô dó!

Saiu indo direto para a estação. Comprou o bilhete, quando já estava dentro do trem ligou para o amigo.

\- Tobi?

\- Oi!

\- Vai no apê e pega o Hércules e leva no vet urgente !

\- Quem é Hércules? Seu novo bofe? O corpo do último nem esfriou direito e já tá com outro! Afs! Não fica sem pururucar nem um dia! Tá virando doença isso!

\- Não inferno! É o meu gato! Tava saindo e machuquei o rabo dele!

\- Credo! Não poupa nem o rabo do gato! O animal é um ser inocente, não tem culpa da sua perversão! Lokaa!

 _\- EU PISEI NO RABO DO GATO, Ô DEMENTE! Não confunda! Af! Vai lá e leva ele pro vet! Vet é veterinário, estrupício! Depois acerto com você!_

\- Tá me devendo e ainda quer que pague médico pra gato?!

 _\- Vai logo porra!_

\- Ta bom! Tô indo, bicha burra e ignorante!

Deidara desligou.

\- Ave maria que tem hora que o Tobi torra! - fechou os olhos e cruzou os dedos - Ai, a coisa tá difícil, mas sempre vejo o lado bom da vida. Pensamento positivo que tudo dá certo, yoshi!

[...]

Hanabi foi a primeira a entrar em casa.

\- Mamãe! Mamãe!

A senhora Himawari estava deitada na cama, não se sentia bem.

\- Aqui no quarto, filha... – ela abraçou a caçula – Onde está a Hinata?

\- Lá fora com o...

Nesse momento, Hinata entra no quarto impedindo a irmã de falar sobre Naruto.

\- Estou bem aqui, mamãe! Como a senhora está?

\- Tomei um chá e melhorei um pouco. Sente aqui e me fale o que aconteceu.

Hinata relatou tudo e não mencionou o lugar onde ficaram. Para todos os efeitos foram atendidas no hospital público de Ishikari. Olhava para a irmã para ela entender que não podia contar nada para a mãe.

\- Meu Deus, Hinata! Tem que tomar mais cuidado quando andar na rua. E o que vai fazer agora que a bicicleta está toda destruída? Precisa dela para entregar as flores. O senhor Yamanaka não vai gostar disso.

\- Eu ainda tenho que voltar ao local do acidente. Isso se alguém não levou pro ferro velho o que sobrou da minha bike. Ah! Mamãe...

\- O que foi?

\- Quando o papai chegar no fim de semana... vai contar a ele?

A mulher respirou fundo. Sabia que teria mais uma briga com o marido se soubesse do acidente das filhas e a culparia por isso. Hiashi era um ignorante e sempre a culpava por tudo de ruim e errado que acontecia na vida deles.

\- Não contaremos nada. Vocês duas estão bem, isso é o que importa. A Hanabi tem retorno do médico? Me dê os papéis do hospital que no dia eu vou levá-la.

Hinata engoliu em seco. Claro que tinha os papéis do retorno médico da irmã, mas eram do hospital Memorial Healthcare Medical Senju. Ela descobriria sua mentira.

\- Po-pode deixar que eu a levo, mamãe! Não quero que se esforce. Não disse pelo celular que não estava bem?

\- Eu disse, mas aos poucos estou melhorando...

\- Mas sou eu que não quero que se esforce. E também se o papai chegar e vê-la na cama vai implicar, melhor evitar, não acha?

\- Acho que tem razão... estou cansada desse jeito dele... por tudo reclama, briga...

Hinata olhou para sua mãe. Ela era nova, mas sua aparência era de uma mulher velha devido ao sofrimento na vida. Casou-se muito nova demais e teve a primeira filha logo em seguida. Foi só depois do nascimento de Hinata que Hiashi Hyuga mostrou seu verdadeiro caráter, um homem ruim. E era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Tinha casado e tinha que seguir o marido onde fosse e sempre sofreu na mão dele. Quando Hinata tinha dez anos, Hanabi nasceu e a saúde da mãe só piorou. Hiashi era pescador e passava dias e até meses em alto mar. Para não ver as filhas passarem necessidade e ajudar no orçamento da casa e por ter pouco estudo, foi trabalhar de doméstica pois mal podia contar com o dinheiro do marido, que era pouco. E o ignorante ainda tinha brigado com ela pois não permitia que a esposa trabalhasse fora, mas acabou aceitando. Mal tinha para pagar o aluguel do pequeno imóvel que vivem, sem falar que as contas e o estômago não esperam.

\- Mamãe deixa que eu preparo o almoço. Fique deitada.

Ela foi para o quarto e Hanabi veio atrás dela.

\- Hina, o cartão do moço bonito. Não esquece de ligar para ele.

\- Shhh! Já sabe a mamãe não pode saber! Quando for o momento eu falarei tudo a ela.

\- Tá!

A menina saiu e ela segurou o cartão nas mãos. Passou os dedos na letras em relevo.

\- "Naruto Uzumaki, CEO da PetroMaki Conglomerate". Ele deve ser alguém muito importante. Mas por que quer me ver de novo?

\- Vai ver ele gostou de você!

Hinata levou um susto quando viu a irmã tão próxima.

 _\- Ai Hanabi! Você e essa sua mania de brotar do nada!_

\- Por que não liga pra ele? Ele está esperando.

\- Ah! Não é assim também, ir ligando, já. Vai parecer que eu estou interessada nele logo de cara. Não né?!

\- E não está? Olha para você, ficou um tempão olhando pro cartão dele.

Hinata abriu e fechou a boca. Desde quando estava sendo observada pela irmã?

\- Olha sóóóóó! Sua engraçadinha! Tava me espionando!

A menina saiu dando risada. Apesar da inocência ela tinha razão e falou a verdade. Hinata estava com uma imensa vontade de ligar para o "moço bonito". Cada vez que pensava nele o coração acelerava. Pegou o celular um trilhão de vezes para ligar e a coragem fugia.

\- Ai que impasse! Vai Hinata, decida logo! Liga, não liga? – caiu deitada na cama – Ah! Uma coisa tão fácil de decidir... mas que se torna tão difícil de fazer? Por queeeee?! – refletiu um pouco mais – Yoshi! Vou ligar mais tarde! É isso aí! Pelo menos não vai ficar parecendo que não dei importância ao pedido dele... e fica só nisso mesmo!

[...]

\- Fez o que mandei, Kakashi?

\- Sim senhor.

\- Ótimo! Liga para o inútil do meu neto! Diga que ele tem um compromisso para hoje à noite.

\- Como desejar, senhor.

Kakashi era o braço direito de Jiraya Uzumaki, além de guarda costas e um "faz tudo". Após ter recebido a ordem de seu chefe, ele saiu de carro e foi para a entrada da Universidade de Hokkaido buscar o "noivo".

\- Meu avô fez o quê?! E você veio assim mesmo?

\- Desculpe, senhor Naruto. Apenas cumpro ordens. Podemos ir?

Naruto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

\- Eu não acredito num negócio desses. Bom, fazer o quê? Vamos.

Entraram no carro de Kakashi direto para a mansão Uzumaki. Jiraya havia marcado um jantar para Naruto e Sakura no restaurante mais caro da cidade de Sapporo, o famosíssimo Akimichi's Gotsubo. Estava adiantando o encontro deles para que o casamento saísse o mais rápido possível, pois ele tinha pressa em começar a exploração do petróleo que a empresa de Danzou havia descoberto. Não queria perder tempo, pois para ele tempo é dinheiro, e nesse caso ele podia perder milhões de dólares.

Naruto entrou bufando dentro de casa. Ia subir as escadas para seu quarto, mas ouviu a voz de seu avô.

\- Não almoça mais com sua família, Naruto?

\- Boa tarde, vovô...

\- Filho, venha, sente-se. Tem três dias que não almoça conosco.

\- Oi mãe... – ele beijou o rosto e as mãos de Kushina -... vou lavar as mãos e me sento com vocês.

\- Que bom ouvir isso, filho. – disse Minato.

Logo todos estavam à mesa almoçando.

\- Naruto, meu neto querido. Mandei preparar o prato que você gosta, uma belíssima massa italiana, um Tortellini de Bolonha.

\- Obrigado, vovó!

\- Estamos tão felizes! – Tsunade segurou a mão do neto – Seu avô nos contou que marcou seu primeiro jantar romântico com a Sakura, para então conversarem sobre a data do casamento...

\- Eu não marquei nada, vovó! – Naruto fuzilou o avô com um olhar nada amistoso – Acho que o meu avô está equivocado.

\- Como assim? – Tsunade ficou sem entender - Querido, você nos disse...

Jiraya não deixou por menos.

\- Não me olhe desse jeito. Você está noivo da neta do Haruno e eu quero que esse casamento saia para ontem. Por isso trate de ir nesse jantar e me volte com a data marcada, fui claro?

\- Mas eu pedi um tempo, vovô! E o senhor não pode fazer isso!

\- Posso e faço! Quem acha que manda nessa família? Você só obedece e pronto!

\- Eu devia...

\- Filho! – Minato pôs a mão no ombro de Naruto – Vamos comer em paz...

\- Siga o conselho do seu pai, às vezes ele tem razão!

O almoço seguiu com um clima pesado e em total silêncio.

\- Eu vou voltar para o escritório. – Jiraya bebeu um gole do café que foi servido após o almoço – Esse café esta horrível! Tsunade, mande a empregada embora!

Ficou um ar estranho depois que Jiraya saiu. Aliás ele tinha o poder de fazer isso.

\- Não vai fazer isso, não é vovó?

\- Claro que não. Se cada vez que seu avô me mandar despedir alguém nesta casa, eu não teria mais empregados! Vou para a cozinha ver como estão as coisas, com licença. Tchau Naruto, querido. – Beijou-lhe o rosto e saiu.

\- Bom, eu vou para o meu quarto estudar e mais tarde me preparar para o jantar com a Sakura...

\- Vai filho...

O casal viu o filho subir as escadas com o semblante triste.

\- Será que o nosso filho um dia vai ser feliz, Kushina?

\- Eu acredito que sim, Minato...

Olharam-se e se beijaram. Tinham fé que o único filho deles ainda seria muito feliz.

[...]

\- Finalmente cheguei em Sapporo! Agora partiu TV Uchiha!

Deidara ligou para o serviço de Uber local e logo o carro o deixava no endereço destinado, a TV Uchiha. Uma rede de televisão de entretenimento japonesa que pertence a empresa Uchiha Telecommunications e suas marcas. Suas filiais principais estão situadas nas cidades de Tóquio, Nagasaki, Kobe e Sendai, ficando sua matriz em Sapporo, ilha de Hokkaido. Conta com mais filiais em mais estados onde operam suas emissoras afiliadas, componentes da rede de entretenimento da televisão japonesa. Entrou indo para a recepção direto para a Uchiha Produções, uma das marcas da empresa.

\- Olá flor! Tenho hora marcada com o senhor Uchiha.

\- Qual senhor Uchida exatamente o senhor tem hora marcada?

\- Uhm... me deixe ver ... É o ... - procurou dentro de sua agenda pessoal o nome - ... ah! É o senhor Itachi!

\- Ele ainda não chegou. Eu o levarei até a sala de espera.

-Tudo bem. Não arredo o pé daqui hoje. Dessa entrevista depende minha vida pessoal e profissional!

Enquanto esperava Deidara fez mil ligações. Não demorou muito e Itachi chegou. A secretária anunciou que a pessoa agendada já o aguardava. Itachi chamou Deidara e os dois entraram na sala toda decorada.

\- Então o senhor é Deidara... - Itachi estava com o portfólio dele nas mãos - ... Matsumoto.

\- Exatamente. Mas meu nome artístico é Dei Blondie.

\- Dei... Blondie?!

\- Isso! Fácil e rápido de memorizar!

\- Bom, senhor Dei ... Blondie... – ele sentou na cadeira entrelaçando os dedos - Preciso de um maquiador profissional com equipe para trabalhar aqui na produtora atendendo os nossos artistas. Tem que ter disponibilidade total. Vai ter momento que dependendo das gravações, a coisa começa tarde da noite e só acaba no outro dia. Não tem horário certo. Por isso o alto salário mais os extras quando passar das horas... E...

\- Eu aceito! Pode me empregar! Você não vai achar outra pessoa tão qualificada e dedicada como eu para este cargo! Antes de você pronunciar meu nome eu me materializo na sua frente!

Itachi se assustou com a investida do candidato.

\- Er... Eu ainda tenho mais dois para entrevistar...

\- Entendo... ah... desculpe a minha aflição... E é meu sonho trabalhar na Produtora Uchiha... Nem acreditei quando a secretária ligou agendando a entrevista...

Deidara saiu da sala triste, mas tinha plena convicção que seria o escolhido. Desde que resolveu ser maquiador profissional desejou ardentemente trabalhar na Uchiha Produções. Estava perto de realizar seu grande sonho. Teria que aguardar mais dois dias para ter a resposta de sua entrevista.

[...]

\- Tá tudo aqui, minha tchutchuca?

\- Claro, meu amendobobo! Com quem acha que está se metendo? Aqui nesta valise está toda a documentação falsa que precisa! Assim que sair o primeiro dinheiro do lucro indevido quero minha parte!

\- Sabia que podia contar com você. Claro que terá sua parte! Agora vem aqui que eu vou dar a sua recompensa!

\- Ah! Amo isso!

O pai de Sakura, Kizashi Haruno estava tendo um caso com uma poderosa executiva do ministério de Minas e Energia do governo japonês, Kaguya Otsutsuki. Seu pai, Danzou, o incumbiu de se envolver com a mulher para conseguir a licença ambiental junto ao governo sem precisar pagar as taxas devidas. Para este tipo de liberação, o governo precisa fazer um estudo ambiental da empresa Haruno Mining sobre seus planos de explorar a área descoberta e isso leva tempo, e pode atrapalhar os planos de ganhar dinheiro rápido de Danzou. Kizashi ofereceu uma boa porcentagem para a mulher facilitar tudo. Assim Danzou começaria a exploração ilegalmente, vendendo o petróleo extraído sem passar a parte destinada ao governo. Quando a falcatrua fosse descoberta, quem levaria a culpa seria a empresa de Jiraya, que estaria servindo de testa de ferro para o falso negócio, e ele já estaria com boa parte do lucro do roubo.

\- Ficaremos ricos, minha branquinha!

\- Vai largar aquela sua mulher horrorosa?

\- Er... tenho que esperar até que minha filha case com o herdeiro da PetroMaki. Depois, estarei livre para você!

\- Não vejo a hora, meu amendobobo de cabelo de estrela do mar! Hahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

Jantar às Oito

Hinata não estava em paz pois tinha que contar para sua mãe o que de fato aconteceu com ela e a irmã no dia anterior. E dona Himawari sabia quando a filha estava lhe escondendo algo, a conhecia muito bem. Ela estava costurando as roupas de uma vizinha quando a filha passou por ela toda inquieta. Sem tirar os olhos da roupa, perguntou.

\- Tem alguma coisa para me dizer, Hinata?

\- Er... não... mamãe... – Hinata roeu a unha do dedo mindinho ao entrar no quarto.

\- Tem certeza?

Hinata suspirou e fechou as mãos em punho. Engoliu em seco e voltou para onde sua mãe estava.

\- Na verdade... eu tenho sim, mamãe...

\- Fale.

Himawari ouviu tudo o que a filha disse.

\- Não vou perguntar o porquê não contou logo.

\- Eu não queria preocupar a senhora! Ele nos socorreu e fez questão de pagar tudo.

\- Eu quero conversar com este rapaz.

\- Mas mamãe, não precisa, ele disse...

Himawari levantou a mão no alto interrompendo a filha e olhando sério para ela.

\- Marque um lugar para nos encontrarmos com ele. Hanabi me falou que ele lhe deu um cartão.

Hinata fulminou a irmã com o olhar. A criança lhe retribuiu da maneira mais inocente possível, sorrindo.

\- Está bem, eu vou ligar para ele.

\- Faça isso na segunda feira. É o fim de semana que seu pai estará em casa.

\- Nossa! É verdade!

\- Eu estou terminado a costura. Arrumem tudo, não deixem nada fora do lugar que está na hora dele chegar. Sabe que implica se não ver a casa em ordem.

\- Sim, senhora! Vamos Hanabi, coloque seus brinquedos em ordem!

\- Não posso! Acabei de chegar do hospital! Tenho que descansar!

\- Aham sei!

E assim as três se entendiam. Hinata ficou mais aliviada por ter contado a verdade para a mãe. Foi educada por ela a sempre falar a verdade não importa o quê.

[ ... ]

Do outro lado da cidade, Sakura se preparava para mais uma vez deixar Sasuke.

\- ... queria tanto que não fosse Sah... – ele a abraçou por trás e beijou-lhe o ombro.

\- Eu também não quero ir, mas ainda é preciso. Recebi uma mensagem do Naruto, vou encontrá-lo no restaurante do pai do Choji.

Sasuke bufou e se afastou indo para a janela.

\- Já sabe que tenho que ir. Assim que conversar com ele, te aviso.

\- Está bem. Vou controlar meus ciúmes.

Os dois se beijaram e se despediram. Estavam lutando para ficarem juntos de vez, por que eles não tinham nada a ver com a rivalidade entre suas famílias. Tudo começou quando Danzou Haruno ainda jovem, fez sociedade com o avô de Sasuke, Madara Uchiha e juntos fundaram a TV Uchiha. Ele era dono de vinte e cinco por cento das ações da estatal, enquanto que Madara detinha quarenta e cinco por cento e era o presidente da empresa de entretenimento. Os outros trinta por cento eram compostos por outros sete acionistas. A briga deles ocorreu pois Madara descobriu que Danzou propôs comprar as ações dos acionistas minoritários e se tornar o presidente, e depois simplesmente tiraria Madara do negócio sendo que quem investiu todo o capital para que a empresa surgisse foi ele. Danzou não tinha nada. Se hoje ele é dono da Haruno Mining é por que sempre se enriqueceu fazendo negócio escusos, com dinheiro sujo.

[ ... ]

O restaurante Akimichi's Gotsubo era o mais bem frequentado pela elite da ilha de Hokkaido. Naruto chegou ao compromisso de jantar marcado para às oito uns quinze minutos antes. Foi recebido pelo amigo da faculdade e filho do dono do restaurante, Choji.

\- Naruto, meu amigo, seja bem-vindo!

\- Choji? Como vai? – Apertaram as mãos – Há quanto tempo? Emagreceu também! Está trabalhando com o seu pai!

\- É uma longa história! Estou aqui para aprender uma lição, para dar valor ao dinheiro suado que meu pai ganha. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Me acompanhe, o conduzirei até a sua mesa.

Pegaram o elevador indo para o terceiro andar do lugar onde ficavam as mesas usadas por homens que se reuniam com seus jantares de negócios e tinham mais privacidade.

\- O que vai querer beber, Naruto?

\- Ah...hum... um vinho, por favor.

Chouji fez sinal para que o garçom trouxesse a carta de vinhos. Feito a escolha, logo Naruto desfrutava da bebida enquanto esperava por Sakura. Vinte minutos depois, ela surge num vestido vermelho, com uma bolsa a tiracolo e saltos meia pata preto.

Naruto se levantou e puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse.

\- Sakura... er... – ele estava sem graça diante da amiga - ... aceita uma taça de vinho?

\- Boa noite, Naruto. Aceito, por favor.

O garçom a serve e se retira.

\- Desculpe, boa noite... Você está muito bonita!

\- Eu fui forçada a usar este vestido! Meu avô não tem jeito.

\- Quer pedir algo para comer?

\- Na verdade, Naruto... – ela coloca os cotovelos na mesa e entrelaça os dedos - ... vim mais para conversarmos sobre esse nosso – faz aspas com as mãos – "suposto casamento".

\- Olha Sakura... de verdade, eu não concordo. Meu avô disse que já havia decidido que seria assim. Eu não tive nem tempo de contestar. Eu nem quero casar com você... quero dizer, não quis dizer isso... não que não casaria, você é uma mulher linda, mas é que...

\- Nossa Naruto! Que bom ouvir isso!

\- Sério? Não ficou magoada?

\- Eu? Não mesmo. Também não quero me casar com você, não daria certo. Somo amigos!

\- Eu achava que você estava afim...

Naruto olhou para Sakura e viu que ela estava mais relaxada, como se tivesse tirado um peso de cima das costas. Pois quando a viu chegar estava visível sua tristeza estampada no rosto. Agora sorria e bebia o vinho toda feliz.

\- Em pleno século vinte e um e nossos avôs ainda querem nos forçar a casar para garantir herança nos negócios! Isso é um ultraje!

\- É...

\- Eu tenho um segredo para te contar...

Naruto esticou o braço sob a mesa.

\- Me dê sua mão.

\- Por quê? Para que isso agora?!

\- Estamos sendo observados. – Sakura estendeu a mão e segurou a de Naruto sob a mesa – Kakashi, o faz tudo do meu avô me trouxe e está por perto.

\- O cão de guarda, é?

\- Para garantir que eu não fugisse desse jantar.

\- Fala sério.

\- Devemos fazer parecer que está rolando algo entre a gente. Vamos fazer o pedido, depois você me conta o teu segredo.

Após o jantar, forçaram um brinde com um champanhe que Sakura pediu. Tomou o primeiro gole e foi direta.

\- Eu estou com Sasuke, Naruto!

 _ **Pfffffffffffffft**_!

\- _Cof! Cof! Cof!_ – Naruto cuspiu a bebida e quase que engasga, e Sakura dá uns tapas em sua costa.

\- Está melhor? Pegue o guardanapo.

Ele se recompõe.

\- Vocês... Cof!... Estão juntos...?

\- Desde o primeiro ano da faculdade.

\- Cara... faz tempo... e por que não assumem?

\- Problemas de família... longa história.

\- Imaginei... – Naruto bebeu um pouco de água – Eu nunca percebi nada. E olha que o Sasuke é o meu melhor amigo! Nunca me contou nada de vocês!

\- Ele disse mesmo que você é meio lerdinho para estas coisas. – Sakura riu.

\- Isso muda tudo.

\- Sim. Queremos assumir para nossas famílias o quanto antes. Não aguentamos mais nos esconder como dois condenados. Os velhos que se explodam com seus problemas do passado, não temos nada com isso!

\- É dose. Não vai ser fácil.

\- Tô ciente.

\- Se precisar, Sah, conta comigo, sempre.

\- Sempre. Podemos ir?

\- Eu te levo, quero dizer o Kakashi nos leva.

\- Não tem outro jeito. Devemos parecer um casal para ele ter o que fofocar para o seu avô. Vamos sair de mãos dadas.

Os dois amigos se despediram de Choji e foram embora.

[ ... ]

Três dias depois do incidente, Hinata ligou para Naruto.

\- Alô? Naruto?!

\- Oi!

\- Pode falar?

\- Posso sim! – pula da cama e vai para a sala, estava no apê de Konan - Pode falar!

\- Ah...é que... eu queria ...

\- Quer se encontrar comigo agora?!

\- Agora, já?

\- É... agora... tô indo te buscar... – ele não deu chance a ela de recusar - ...beijo!

Desligou o celular e pôs a roupa.

\- É a garota do incidente? – Konan pergunta já sabendo do ocorrido, pois Naruto havia lhe contado, como também a história do casamento.

\- É, vou me encontrar com ela! Até achei que não me ligaria quando deixei meu cartão... – pôs o tênis - ... tive ajuda da irmãzinha!

\- Que fofo! – Konan estava na cama.

Naruto contava os minutos para encontrar Hinata. Uma felicidade tão grande que parecia nunca ter sentido na vida lhe tomou por completo.

Era uma sensação boa.

Havia algo naquela garota que o fazia ter força e coragem para enfrentar o mundo. Seu avô já havia lhe cobrado uma resposta a respeito do casamento com a neta de Danzou, mas ele simplesmente respondeu que ainda não tinha.

Era simples. Não tinha mesmo.

Parou na esquina da rua com sua Ferrari GTC4 Lusso, como da primeira vez e lá estava ela, linda num vestido florido e sandálias rasteirinhas.

\- Oi... Naruto...

\- Ah! Oi... - num impulso a cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto.

\- E aí... para onde a gente vai?

\- Você escolhe.

\- Então vou te levar pra uma lugar que eu gosto.

O carro pegou sentido da praia de Ishikari. Logo estavam na orla da praia e ele estacionou o carro, desceram do veículo e seguiram pelas pedras. Hinata respirou fundo e soltou o ar abrindo os braços e sentindo a brisa marítima. Naruto a observava, admirando a beleza dela.

\- Este é o meu lugar favorito. Aqui é o meu refúgio. Serve para eu escapar de vez em quando dos problemas...

\- Você não parece o tipo de pessoa que tem problemas.

\- E quem não tem? – ela lhe sorri.

\- Hum... é...

\- Aqui eu venho espairecer e pensar um pouco na vida. Aliviar a dor...

\- "Aliviar a dor"... - Naruto pensava no que ela acabara de dizer.

Dor. Que ele também tinha, sentia. E da qual queria se libertar.

Precisava.

\- Me fala mais de você.

\- Hum... Eu terminei o ensino médio, tentei uma bolsa para fazer a faculdade mas a saúde da minha mãe piorou então tive que ajudar em casa. Não tenho um emprego e trabalho com entregadora de flores duas vezes por semana. Ganho por entrega feita e é muito pouco.

\- Você tem pai?

Ela deu um longo suspiro.

\- Tenho. Meu pai trabalha no mar. Fica a semana inteira num barco de pesca e só vem nos fins de semana para casa. Às vezes desejo que ele nem venha...

Naruto percebeu uma certa tristeza no olhar de Hinata. Resolveu mudar o rumo daquela conversa.

\- E a Hanabi?

\- Ela é o sol que brilha lá em casa. Depois que nasceu as coisas melhoraram. Meu pai e minha mãe brigavam muito. Depois que minha irmã nasceu a saúde dela piorou.

\- Ela não vai ao médico?

\- Ela já ficou internada três vezes e sempre voltava. Com as crises de tosse ultimamente ela sempre adia e só vai quando está muito ruim. E eu percebo que isso tem agravado a saúde dela. Ela fala que precisa trabalhar para não faltar nada para gente.

\- Ela trabalha no quê?

\- Antes em casa de família. Agora vai duas vezes na semana em uma casa e outros dias passa e lava roupas para estudantes República. Também costura. Mas já dá sinais que não está aguentando. E eu estou muito preocupada. E você?

\- Eu sou filho único e moro com meus pais e meu avós. Estou no último ano da minha segunda faculdade. Acho que estou tentando achar meu lugar ao sol... ainda...

\- Você tem namorada?

\- Não. É você, tem namorado?

\- Eu?! Hahaha! Nem posso! Quer dizer, com o pai que eu tenho duvido que algum rapaz teria coragem de me namorar!

\- Ele é tão bravo assim?

\- Como um sargento!

\- E se você gostar de alguém um dia? Como vai ser?

\- Ele não vai permitir. E também nem penso nisso. Não, penso sim... Mas não sei como seria... Só não faria minha mãe sofrer. Acho que eu não me perdoaria se eu fosse a causa de mais um sofrimento na vida dela.

\- Teria que acontecer para você saber...

\- Exatamente! Enquanto isso vivo cada dia plenamente. Mando a tristeza embora quando ela chega sem convite e me agarro na alegria. Não tenho tempo para ficar chorando. Tenho que correr para ter o melhor para minha família!

Naruto estava encantado com Hinata. Como uma garota humilde e cheia de vida encontra forças para encarar sua realidade, não se deixa esmorecer, não se abate diante dos problemas e tem sempre um sorriso no rosto? Enquanto que ele que tem tudo o que o dinheiro pode comprar tem dia que não tem nem vontade de sair debaixo das cobertas. Sentiu vergonha de si mesmo.

\- Agora é a minha vez de te levar em um lugar.

\- Um lugar que você gosta?

\- É... digamos que sim...

Entraram no carro e percorreram até o centro parando em frente a um loja de nome Bike Center Jitensha. Hinata não entrou na loja, parou na porta sem entender nada. Naruto voltou e pegou na mão dela puxando-a para dentro.

\- Vem!

Entraram e foram direto ao setor de bicicletas femininas. Hinata olhava para ele, para as bicicletas.

\- Escolhe uma.

\- Quê?!

\- Escolhe uma de seu agrado, do seu gosto .

\- Desculpa Naruto, mas eu não posso...

\- E por que não? Eu atropelei vocês e sua bicicleta ficou danificada. Nada mais justo que eu pague o prejuízo e além do que você precisa para o seu trabalho de entregar flores.

Hinata ficou surpreendida com a atitude dele.

\- Olha... Eu agradeço... Sua intenção é ótima mas eu não posso aceitar!

Naruto olhou para ela, enfiou as mãos no bolso e olhou para o chão. Hinata percebeu que não mandou bem.

\- Não é que não queira aceitar... É que eu não posso chegar em cada com uma bicicleta nova! Minha mãe vai querer saber onde eu consegui dinheiro sendo que não temos. ...E ainda tem meu pai... Ele vai pensar o pior de mim. Te falei como ele é!

\- Desculpe ...Eu não pensei nas consequências. Só quis ajudar já que causei danos a você!

\- Eu não gosto de esconder nada da minha mãe. Se primeiro eu conversar com ela e falar que você quer me dar uma bike nova, e ela não se opor, tudo bem.

\- Eu voltei no lugar do acidente e recolhi o que sobrou da bicicleta e também comprei as flores da senhora Chyio.

\- Foi você? Por isso o senhor Yamanaka me elogiou. Ele disse que a senhora Chyio gostou da forma como as flores foram entregues.

Naruto riu.

\- Sério?

\- Ele não contou os detalhes, só falou que eu continuasse sempre assim, fazendo bem o serviço.

Naruto olhou o relógio em seu pulso.

\- Vamos. Vou te levar para casa.

Já dentro do carro, Hinata se lembrou do recado de sua mãe.

\- Eu estava me esquecendo! Minha mãe me pediu para te ligar por que quer conversar com você. Eu contei sobre o que aconteceu.

\- Foi só por isso que você me ligou? – ele a encarou apreensivo, meio que com medo da resposta dela.

\- Claro que não! Eu queria te ver também! – ela olhou para ele e só daí que se deu conta da resposta e virou o rosto envergonhada. Já ele, gostou da resposta.

\- Eu também queria te ver...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo assim, olhando um para o outro, bem dentro dos olhos, desejando falar dos sentimentos que cada um sentia, como se uma força poderosa os impulsionasse para isso. Mas nada foi dito.

\- Hinata, eu... É melhor eu te levar para casa...

Hinata ficou com a leve sensação que não veria mais Naruto depois disso.

[ ... ]

\- Pare o carro aqui!

\- Aqui não!

\- Aqui sim! Pare agora, Kiba! Que droga!

\- Tá bom chata! Te pego quando acabar o filme!

Sakura entrou no shopping, esperou o carro de Kiba sair e voltou para o estacionamento saindo do outro lado. Entrou no carro onde alguém a esperava.

\- Oi...

Se beijaram.

\- Oi... amor...

O carro seguiu para o lugar de encontro. Entrou no motel Amaterasu e logo estavam no quarto escolhido por eles. Sasuke pegou Sakura pela cintura e a levantou do chão beijando-a. As pernas dela envolveram a cintura dele e ele a carregou para a cama redonda com espelho no teto. Caíram nela e se amaram até a exaustão, como se a muito tempo não fizessem sexo. Ele deitou do lado dela suado.

\- Por que eles não entendem, Sakura?

\- Por que eles não sabem o que é o amor de verdade . São pessoas frustradas com a escolha que fizeram em vida. E tentam impedir quem se amam.

Ele ficou em cima dela e a beijou.

\- Mas não conseguem! - voltou a deitar e aconchegou Sakura nos braços - Conversou com o Naruto?

\- Sim... Ele não quer casar e como pensei não aceita a decisão do avô. Também quer se livrar das garras dele. Eu falei sobre nós.

Sasuke fechou os olhos. Ele não queria que ninguém mais soubesse. Queria fugir dali com ela para um lugar remoto. Sakura levantou-se apoiando a cabeça com o braço, olhando para ele.

\- Saiba que ele ficou surpreso. Nunca desconfiou de nada.

\- Naruto sempre foi meio lerdinho para sacar as coisas.

\- Pior. Mas ele shippa nós dois.

Sasuke riu e acariciou o rosto dela.

\- Shippa?! Hahaha!

\- Sim e nos dá o maior apoio. Se precisarmos de ajuda é só contar com ele.

\- Um verdadeiro amigo.

\- Um verdadeiro amigo.

Os dois voltaram a se amar intensamente. E como desejam estar juntos sem precisar de encontros às escondidas. E lá se vão cinco anos assim desde que terminaram o ensino médio.

[ ... ]

Naruto não tirou Hinata da cabeça desde o dia que se conheceram. Ela ainda não tinha ligado para ele desde o primeiro encontro e a angústia tomava conta do rapaz que começava a dar mal resultado.

\- Naruto! Faz três dias que você não se senta à mesa para o desjejum e sequer o vejo no jantar. Esqueceu de sua família de vez?

A cobrança vinha de seu avô.

\- Estou com muitos trabalhos na faculdade e... investindo no meu casamento, vovô! E tô atrasado agora!

\- Eu quero a data do casamento! Já decidiu?!

O rapaz parou na porta da sala, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

\- Ainda não...

\- Que tanto enrola, menino?! Hoje, amanhã! Decida logo! – o velho encarou o neto – Escolha logo a porra do dia ou eu mesmo caso vocês! E nem ouse me dizer um não! – abriu a porta e bateu na cara dele.

Naruto voltou para o quarto e fechou a porta. Estava cansado do controle do avô sobre a sua vida. Alguém bate a porta. Enxugou as lagrimas.

\- Pode entrar.

Era sua mãe.

\- Filho... vi que subiu... não vai para a faculdade?

\- Não! – ele estava de costas para ela – Não estou bem!

\- O que você tem, meu filho?! – Kushina foi até e o fez virar para ela, e viu os olhos marejados. Segurou o rosto do filho

\- Naruto! O que aconteceu?

\- Estou cansado, mamãe. Cansado deste controle do vovô desde que eu me entendo por gente. A vida toda foi assim! – mais lágrimas corriam do rosto – Aliás, sempre, desde que eu nasci ele decidindo tudo. Não quero mais!

A mulher se enterneceu pelo sofrimento do filho.

\- Oh meu menino! Vem cá! – o abraçou.

\- Conversei com a Sakura, ela não quer o casamento. É coisa do avô dela também. Somo amigos, tem nada a ver a gente se casar. E tem mais: ela gosta de outra pessoa!

\- Essa menina também sofre nas mãos daquele maldito do Danzou, coitada...

\- Estou decidido, mãe. Não vou me casar com a Sakura. Vou tomar as rédeas da minha vida. Eu vou enfrentar o vovô e dizer que em mim ele não manda mais!

Kushina se encheu de orgulho ao ouvir as palavras do filho e o abraçou novamente. Depois segurou suas maãos.

\- Seja qual for a sua decisão, eu e seu pai estaremos aqui para te dar o apoio necessário. O que precisar, filho... – agora era ela quem chorava, mas de alegria e olhava nos olhos de seu menino - ... conte comigo, sempre! – acariciava o rosto de Naruto.

\- Obrigado, mãe.

Os dois ficaram ali no quarto. Naruto deitou a cabeça no colo de sua mãe, que havia sentado na cama e lhe fazia carinho nos cabelos. Para Kushina, seu coração de mãe dizia que tinha chegado a hora do filho se livrar das correntes do destino e ela teria que ser mais que uma fortaleza para ele.


	5. Chapter 5

_**5 - Em busca da Felicidade!**_

Hinata marcou com Naruto para se encontrarem num quiosque sombreado na praia de Oyafunecho que fica um pouco distante do centro de Ishikari. Enquanto Hinata brincava com Hanabi na areia, Naruto ficou sentado na mesa junto de dona Himawari. Ele estava sem graça perto da mulher, que olhava o mar.

\- Ah... a Hinata disse que a senhora queria falar comigo...

\- Gosta da minha filha, senhor Uzumaki?

\- Hahaha! A senhora pode me chamar de Naruto... dona Himawari...

\- Gosta da minha filha, Naruto? – repetiu a pergunta sem tirar os olhos do mar.

\- Eu... – Naruto pôs a mão atrás da cabeça, meio envergonhado - ... eu... sim senhora, gosto! Gosto sim!

\- A Hinata, junto da Hanabi, são o bem mais precioso que eu tenho na vida, Naruto. Elas são o meu tesouro, o meu chão e significam tudo para mim. Eu vivo por que tenho as duas. Minha vida, aliás nossa vida, não é fácil, temos nossos problemas e limitações, mas temos o que é mais importante... – a mulher colocou a mão no ombro de Naruto, olhando para ele e sorriu – ... somos uma família, e como tal, temos uma a outra.

Conforme as palavras saiam da boca de dona Himawari, Naruto sentiu uma paz tão grande, como se nunca tivesse sentido, como se tivesse sido transportado para a época de sua infância, onde tudo era paz e alegria, sem os tormentos da vida de adulto que tem. E ficou pensando no por que dela dizer essas coisas, assim já que era a primeira vez que se viam. Era como se a mulher estivesse querendo lhe dizer algo.

\- Por que está me dizendo isso, dona Himawari?

\- Por que sim. – ela encarou Naruto – Eu gostaria que o rapaz que minha filha escolher para estar ao lado dela na vida seja alguém que goste dela de verdade, que venha a cuidar dela, que seja um com ela e que acima de tudo, a ame. A ame como nunca amou ninguém e deseje, de verdade, ficar com ela até o fim dos dias.

\- Ufa! - Naruto tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Baixou o olhar e respirou fundo – A senhora me emocionou...

\- Não era minha intenção. Eu pedi a Hinata que o chamasse para conhecer o jovem que a socorreu. Não gosto que minhas filhas fiquem devendo nada a ninguém.

\- Se acaso refere-se a conta do hospital, por favor, vocês não me devem nada. Fiz minha obrigação socorrendo-as como faria com qualquer outra pessoa que tivesse atropelado.

A senhora Himawari sorriu de novo. Com isso entendeu que Naruto era um rapaz de palavra e que honra seus compromissos. Também pelo valor da conta altíssima do hospital ela jamais teria condições de pagar.

\- A Hinata não viveu muito da sua adolescência. Eu fiquei doente logo que a Hanabi nasceu e ela me ajudou cuidando da irmã. E também tem o meu marido que não ajuda muito.

\- A Hinata me falou dele.

\- Sim, é um homem difícil.

As duas voltaram da areia.

\- Mamãe! Mamãe! Eu fiz um castelo de areia enorme! Vem ver! – Hanabi puxa a mãe pelo pulso – Vem antes que a onda o leve!

Hinata vê a mãe sair com a irmã, senta na cadeira em que ela estava e aproveita para saber da conversa.

\- E aí?

\- Aí...?

\- O que minha mãe te disse?

\- Ah! Normal, de boa. – e se espreguiça na cadeira de praia.

\- De boa? – Hinata levantou as mãos – De boa? Como assim? O que a minha mãe te falou afinal de contas, Naruto?!

\- Quer saber mesmo? – ele vira a cadeira dela de frente para a dele e puxa, deixando seus rostos bem próximos, e olho no olho – Ela me perguntou se eu gosto de você. Eu disse que sim. Depois disse que gostaria que o rapaz que a filha dela escolher para estar do lado dela na vida seja alguém que goste dela de verdade, que venha a cuidar dela, que seja um com ela e que acima de tudo, a ame. A ame como nunca amou ninguém na vida e deseje, de verdade, ficar com ela até o fim dos dias. - e continuou a olhar para a garota.

Hinata corou, baixou o olhar, voltou a olhar para Naruto, mexia os dedos indicadores, sem jeito.

\- Quer saber mais alguma coisa, Hinata?

– Não... - agora ele estava perto demais.

\- Tem certeza...? – muito perto mesmo, que ela olhava para os olhos e os lábios dele próximos.

\- Sa-si-si-sim... a mamãe... – ela aponta para a praia – tá voltando...

Naruto volta a posição inicial. A vontade de beijá-la era imensa, antes tivesse feito. Mas não ficaria nada bem, já que se quer se declarou para a garota ou a pediu em namoro, já que ela foi criada a moda antiga. Mas deixou bem claro seu interesse por ela.

\- Podemos ir, filha? Está esfriando e isso não me faz bem.

\- Claro, mamãe... – Hinata mais que depressa arrumou as coisas e a ajudou a ir para o carro de Naruto.

\- Vá na frente. Eu vou aqui atrás com sua irmã.

Hinata entrou, colocou o cinto olhou sem graça para Naruto, que lhe sorria. Olhou pelo espelho para Dona Himawari. Era como uma confirmação, que tinha a benção dela caso Hinata lhe correspondesse. Deu partida no carro de voltaram para a cidade. Elas desceram a um quarteirão da casa. Naruto abriu a porta do carro para a dona Himawari e lhe estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a descer.

\- Obrigada. Naruto, pode comprar a bicicleta para a Hinata.

\- Eu... posso?!

\- Sim.

\- Mamãe... e o papai? Ele vai questionar e ...

\- Deixe que dele eu cuido. Vão. Daqui eu vou para casa com sua irmã.

\- Tá...

Enquanto via a mãe se distanciando com a irmã, Hinata sentiu um aperto no coração.

\- O que foi, Hinata?

\- É que, geralmente a mamãe se oporia por causa do jeito do papai, mas ela está... tão...

\- Tão...?

\- Ah... calma, tranquila... ela teria ficado nervosa... eu não estou gostando disso...

\- Relaxa... sua mãe sabe o que está fazendo. E no mais, você não disse que precisava do ok dela para eu te comprar a bike... então? Temos.

\- Verdade, você tem razão. Vamos então.

Dali os dois foram para a loja de bicicletas.

[...]

Durante uma semana, Deidara não viveu, mas sobreviveu do resto que tinha do que ele chama de vida. Estava numa aflição esperando a resposta da entrevista para ser o novo maquiador da Uchiha Produtora.

 _\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

\- Ih! Credo! Começou... - este que acabou de falar era Tobi que fazia um miojo – Vê se não surta. Da última vez foi parar no pronto socorro e levou um esculacho do médico por que não era nada.

\- Não é você que precisa de uma resposta, ingrato. Não tem coração? Eu tô sofrendo!

\- Por que quer. Venha, o almoço está pronto.

Deidara sentou na mesa.

\- Affs?! Chama isso de almoço?!

\- É o que tem para hoje, gata. Agradeça ao Papai do céu, tá? Eu te disse que dessa entrevista depende nossas vidas, que tudo tá acabando nessa casa.

\- Ai meus sais! E esse bofe que não liga, gezuis! Tô feita. Até a ração do Hércules vai acabar!

O celular recebe um sinal de mensagem, que Deidara nem liga. Passou a semana inteira praticamente com o olho grudado na tela e a cada sinal de mensagem que poderia ser da secretária do Produtora com a resposta positiva de emprego.

\- Não vai ver a mensagem, lora?

\- Ah! Deve ser mais uma propaganda besta da operadora... - e mexia o miojo sem vontade de comer.

Tobi pega o aparelho e confere a mensagem. Põe de volta na mesa e volta a comer seu miojo.

\- O emprego é seu.

\- Para de graça.

\- Falo sério.

\- Eu não tô pra brincadeira! – aponta o garfo.

\- Nem eu.

\- Não acredito em você.

\- Problema seu. – Tobi levanta da mesa – Vai perder o emprego que tanto lutou por capricho.

\- Nem aí... – assim que viu que estava sozinho e fuçou na tela. Quase teve um treco, não, teve um treco – _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_! – e saiu correndo atrás de Tobi – _Por que não disse que era da Produtora, viado?!_

\- Eu avisei, não quis me ouvir.

 _\- Mentirooooosooooo!_

\- Drámaaaatica!

- _Tobiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! -_ abraça o amigo – _Estamos salvos! Sou o novo maquiador da Uchiha Produtora! Chama todo mundo! Vamos comemoraaaaaaaar! Hahaha!_

\- Comemorar com o quê? Só se for com miojo e água...

\- Que seja! - pula em cima do sofá – Aliás, que venham todos! Precisamos planejar para o primeiro dia de trabalho! Vamos causar! Minha equipe tem que chegar chegando! Uhuuuuu! Vai! Liga pra galera!

\- E sobra tudo pra mim, afs...

E lá vai um Tobi sossegado ligar, mas no fundo também estava aliviado. Todos estavam empregados.

[...]

Uma semana havia se passado. Naruto só ouvia do avô a cobrança pela data do casamento, e ele dizia que ainda não tinha. Também não enfrentou o avô como queria, pois, seu pai havia pedido para não fazer, por enquanto. Ele acabou cedendo. Estava saindo de casa para a faculdade quando seu celular tocou.

\- Alô?

\- مرحبا ... ناروتو! إنه أنا يا غارا! كل الحق؟ ( _Oi... Naruto! Sou eu, Gaara! Tudo bem?!)_

Uma voz em árabe lhe falava e ele não entendia nada. Então ele respondeu em inglês.

\- Who is? Sorry, but I don't speak Arabic, but we can communicate in English, okay? ( _Quem é? Desculpe, mas eu não falo árabe, mas podemos nos comunicar em inglês, ok?_

\- Okay, man! Naruto, sou eu o Gaara!

\- Gaara? Não acredito! Cara é você?! Como está!

\- Morrendo de saudades de você, meu amigo!

Gaara foi um amigo de infância de Naruto. Sua família havia se mudado da Arábia Saudita para o Japão pois seu pai Rasa Almasor, fez uma sociedade com a PetroMaki de Jiraya com jazidas de petróleo descobertas no deserto da Arábia, próximo da capital Riade. Moraram no Japão por quase dez anos e voltaram para sua terra natal. Gaara é um DJ famoso em seu país e está com sua turnê ao redor do mundo e ficará um mês no Japão por conta dos shows.

\- Quando você chega?

\- Acho que em duas semanas. Eu tenho que ver com a Temari, ela é minha empresária. E você sabe, é toda sistemática e perfeccionista. Se eu respirar fora do que ela planejou é um Allah nos acuda! Vou passar o número do WhatsApp dela.

\- Então quando você estiver chegando, me avisa que eu vou te buscar no aeroporto. E vou te apresentar uma pessoa.

\- Ah! Naruto! Quem é? Uma namorada?

\- É ... pode se dizer que sim...

Se despediram certos do reencontro. Naruto mal desligou e já tinha outra chamada.

\- Alô?

\- Naruto! É a Tenten! Me fala! Quando que o Gaara chega? E nem venha me dizer que não sabe! Ele está em turnê pelo mundo e o próximo point dele é a nossa terra do sol nascente!

\- Tenten... como você...?

\- Não importa! Quero que me dê o contato dele, a Temari. Eu perdi o contato que tinha! Que acha de fazermos uma superfesta de aniversário para recepcioná-lo? Deixa tudo por minha conta, afinal eu sou a melhor nisso.

Tenten Midowaka é a promoter mais famosa da ilha de Hokkaido. Tem uma vida social bastante agitada, pois convive com pessoas e personalidades de influência da alta sociedade, além dos VIP'S do meio internacional. É a queridinha da elite japonesa e responsável das grandes festas e eventos, e atua com a indústria do entretenimento, além de outros ramos, agindo dentro do setor de marketing, comunicação e relações públicas. Ela organiza toda a logística de uma festa, assim como a definição do seu conceito e a comunicação aos convidados.

\- Nem sei o que dizer, Tenten...

\- Diga sim, Naruto! Aí como sempre, você é muito devagar. Me passa o número da Temari. Te mando o convite!

\- Ah, Tenten!

\- O quê?

\- O meu convite é para duas pessoas!

\- Fechado!

Naruto sabia que a amiga da faculdade era a melhor em matéria de festas. E pensou em levar Hinata.

\- Acho que ela vai adorar.

[...]

Na mesma semana, todos ficaram sabendo da superfesta de aniversário que Tenten estava promovendo para receber o DJ árabe Gaara Almasor. Mas para ele seria surpresa. Tenten combinou tudo com a irmã e empresária dele, Temari Nara, que era casada com Shikamaru Nara, o assistente pessoal de Naruto designado por Jiraya na PetroMaki. Tudo estava quase pronto e os convites foram enviado a toque de caixa*.

Sasuke recebeu o dele. Olhou o papel.

\- A Sakura com certeza foi convidada também...

Ele mais do que nunca iria daria um jeito de ficar com ela lá. Fazia exatamente uma semana que não se viam, pois, o avô de Sakura, Danzou, estava de olho nela, desconfiado. E seria nesse evento que ele bolaria um jeito de assumir a relação para suas famílias de uma vez por todas e acabar com essa brincadeira de esconde-esconde. Pegou o celular e enviou uma mensagem, mas acabou por ligar.

\- Sakura?

\- Oi... mal li a mensagem... que aconteceu?

\- Vai acontecer! Na festa do Gaara a gente vai revelar tudo!

\- Como?! Ficou louco!

\- Fiquei. Não aguento mais. Vai ser isso! Chega de encontro às escondidas, chega de mentiras, cansei. Dane-se os velhos! E acabei de ter uma ideia! Eu te amo e vou gritar para todo mundo ouvir!

\- Peraí... o que você vai fazer?

\- Na hora você verá!

Sasuke estava decidido a assumir em público seu amor por Sakura. E a terceira guerra mundial terá seu início.

[...]

\- Descobriu alguma, Kakashi?

\- Não senhor.

Jiraya andava de um lado para o outro na sala da presidência da PetroMaki. Estava há dias desconfiado de Naruto, que não lhe dava resposta alguma da data de casamento.

\- Este moleque está aprontando. Continua se encontrando com aquela mesma mulher fumante?

\- A mesma rotina, senhor.

\- Vá e continue na sombra dele.

\- Com licença.

Kakashi saiu. Entrou no carro e pegou o celular que tinha fotos de Naruto na praia com Hinata, sua mãe e irmã. Excluiu tudo.

\- É senhor, Uzumaki. Não descobri nada a respeito do seu neto. E de moleque, ele não tem nada. É um homem honrado, coisa que há muito tempo o senhor deixou de ser.

Há um mês atrás, Minato procurou por Kakashi. Os dois conversaram em secreto e o pai de Naruto havia pedido a ele que não contasse nada para o avô, que o despistasse. Havia um motivo muito forte para isso e Minato acabou revelando um segredo que fez com que ele mudasse de opinião e sua lealdade agora era para com Minato e seu filho. Ele continuaria como o faz-tudo do velho Uzumaki para ficar de olho em suas atitudes. Isso era uma garantia para o seu futuro.

[...]

Foi um corre-corre nos últimos dias antes da grande festa de aniversário. Todos queriam estar bem produzidos para um dos eventos do ano, e os salões de beleza estavam com horários cheios. Sakura e suas amigas ainda não tinham feito reservas em lugar algum.

\- E agora? – Karui estava toda preocupada.

\- Ai... eu preciso de alguém que faça um milagre no meu cabelo. – disse Ino se olhando no espelho.

\- Calma, meninas. Eu tenho a solução – Entrou Sakura no quarto mexendo no celular – Encontrei a pessoa ideal que vai deixar o nosso look um arraso.

[...]

No apê, Deidara arrumava suas coisas junto com Tobi, pois tinha conseguido o emprego de maquiador com toda sua equipe na Uchiha Produtora. Ele estava felicíssimo e cantarolava _"I Will Survive'_ quando o celular toca.

\- Aloêêê? Você fala com Dei Blondie! Em que posso lhe ser útil?

\- Er... Deidara, o maquiador?

\- Euzinha! Quem é?

\- Eu sou Sakura Haruno.

\- O quê?! – Deidara se segura em Tobi para não cair – Sakura Haruno, a herdeira da Haruno Mining está falando com a minha simplória pessoa? Gezuis, eu morro hoje!

\- Não morre não, preciso de você vivo. Quero marcar no meu endereço para atender quatro clientes. É para a festa que Tenten Midowaka está promovendo. Tem horário?

\- Claro!

\- Ei! – Tobi interrompe – No sábado já tenho compromisso e mmmmmm...

\- Sim querida! – Deidara segura os lábios de Tobi fazendo um bico - Eu e minha equipe estamos à disposição para vocês!

\- MMMMMM..

\- Diga que horas quer que estejamos em sua residência?

\- Eu vou mandar por mensagem e você confirma, obrigada!

\- De nada, flor!

Tobi fica enfurecido.

\- Como você marca algo bem no dia em que eu não posso, criatura infame?!

\- Você pode e você vai! É para atender a herdeira dos Haruno e suas amigas para a festa do ano! E falhar com uma cliente com o potencial dela? Never n' never, fofa! Nem por cima de minhas madeixas louras! Liga para todo mundo, reunião jáááááááááá!

\- Eu mereço! Todos vão querer te estrangular!

\- Depois, amor, depois... ' _Oh no, not I, I will survive... Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll be alive…_ ' - e saiu cantarolando.

[ …]

Hinata já havia recebido a ligação e o convite de Naruto para a festa de seu amigo e estava apreensiva, pois não sabia se sua mãe lhe daria permissão para ir mesmo já tendo visto Naruto. Uma coisa era conhecer o rapaz que a atropelou e a socorreu, outra era deixar sair com ele.

Ela rodeava sua mãe, que com dificuldades, passava algumas roupas. Ela tinha que pedir permissão para poder ir à festa que Naruto havia feito o convite. A senhora Himawari percebeu a inquietude da filha.

\- O que foi Hinata?

\- Ah! Nada não, mamãe...

\- Eu te conheço. Fale, sabe que não gosto de rodeios.

\- É que... O Naruto me convidou para ir com ele a uma festa... E eu estou pedindo sua permissão para poder ir... A senhora deixa?

\- Hum... Apesar de tê-lo conhecido, não sei se é certo você sair com ele. Quando será?

\- Neste final de semana. É um aniversário de um amigo que vem de longe.

\- Sabe que não gosto de você no meio dessa gente rica. E também tem seu pai. Sabe como ele vai reagir se souber que vai sair com um rapaz.

\- Er... Eu entendo mamãe... Não vou insistir...

Hinata sentou na sofá e colocou o fone de ouvido para ouvir música no celular. Sua mãe viu quando ela secou uma lágrima teimosa do rosto. Sua filha não tinha uma vida comum de adolescente. Vivia um ritmo escola-trabalho-casa. Agora só trabalho-casa. E com o pai que tem jamais arrumaria um namorado. Hizashi era do tipo antigo e rígido, foi criado assim e como teve só filhas aí que faz marcação cerrada. Não permite que ninguém se aproxima, age como um verdadeiro cão de guarda. Mas como mãe ela não podia permitir que a filha vivesse assim. Hinata tinha todos os direitos de aproveitar a vida.

\- Hinata!

\- Sim, mamãe?

\- Diga ao Naruto que venha conversar comigo.

\- A senhora deu permissão?!

\- Acaso eu disse sim?

\- Mas...

\- Ou não? Chame-o.

Hinata sorriu e procurou o número de Naruto nos contatos toda feliz.

\- Naruto? Oi... Pode falar?

\- Oi... Posso! O que foi?

\- Minha mãe quer conversar com você sobre nós irmos para a festa.

\- Ela deixou você ir comigo?

\- Ah... Ela quer conversar primeiro... Depois vai decidir. Você vem?

\- Vou sim. Pode ser a noite? Estou meio ocupado agora!

\- Ok te espero as oito horas. Até logo, Beijo.

\- Beijo.

Hinata correu e abraçou sua mãe.

\- Eu amo você, mamãe!

Himawari abraçou a filha. Sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

[ ... ]

Naruto estava no apê de Konan quando recebeu a ligação de Hinata.

\- Era ela?

\- Era. Pediu para que fosse na casa dela conversar com a mãe para ver se permite que eu a leve na festa.

\- _Kkkkkkkkkkkk_! - Konan deu uma bela risada.

\- Qual a graça?

\- Só acontece esse tipo de coisa com você mesmo! É muito hilário!

Ele levantou os braços.

\- E?

\- Cara! Você vai ter que ir na casa da mina pedir autorização à mãe dela para deixar ela sair contigo?! Isso é do tempo dos dinossauros, do século passado, da época da pré-história meu! Háháhá! É muito tosco!

\- E qual o problema? Tem garota que é criada à moda antiga!

\- Em pleno século vinte e um? Me poupe. Ela é maior de idade?

\- Sim, tem dezoito anos.

\- É virgem?

\- Cala a boca, Konan! Que droga! Quando você bebe fica insuportável!

Konan detonava sua quinta cerveja e seu undécimo cigarro.

\- Mas ó... Eu falo a verdade... - fuma e solta um trago - esses tipo de garota não aceita que o crush dela tenha um caso do tipo do nosso... tendeu? Ela preza isso que o carinha que ela gosta seja exclusivamente dela. Não aceita dividi-lo com ninguém, é fato!

\- Konan, chega!

Naruto resolveu tomar um banho e se arrumar para ir a casa da Hinata. Konan entrou no banheiro e sentou no vaso enquanto ele se banhava. E tomava sua sexta cerveja.

\- Naruto... É sério o que eu tô te falando. Isso aqui - ela aponta os dois - vai ter que acabar se você pretende ter algo sério com essa garota. Vai por mim!

Naruto sabia que a amiga tinha razão.

\- Quando chegar o momento eu vou fazer o que for certo.

\- Faça mesmo. Senão corre o risco de perder a antiguinha.

\- Antiguinha?

\- É como eu chamo ela por ser criada a moda antiiiiiiiiiiiga de trezentos anos atrás, kkkkkkkk.

\- Céus!

[ ... ]

Naruto chegou uns minutos antes do horário combinado na casa de Hinata. Ela o aguardava na frente da casa.

\- Oi...

\- Oi...

\- Entra...

\- Naruto! - Hanabi o recebeu cheia e alegria - Eu sabia que a mana diria sim!

\- É...

\- Hanabi! Ah... senta Naruto, quer dizer... Hanabi, chama a mamãe...

Hanabi volta da cozinha de mãos dadas com dona Himawari.

\- Boa noite, senhora Hyuuga.

\- Boa noite, Naruto, sente-se.

Todos estavam sentados.

\- Hinata, traga o café que eu preparei. Hanabi, ajude sua irmã. – essa foi a deixa para que pudesse conversar com o rapaz a sós - Então, quer levar minha filha a uma festa?

\- Er, sim senhora... ela me disse que eu devo pedir a sua permissão...

\- Estou errada?

\- Não senhora! Está corretíssima! É assim mesmo que deve ser...

\- Apesar dos tempos serem outros, Naruto, ainda existe alguns costumes antigos que prevalecem, embora em desuso. Eu fui criada assim e eduquei minhas filhas nesse ritmo. Não toleraria o modo de agora, em que tudo é permitido entre os jovens.

\- Sim, senhora.

\- Sabe por que? Quando há muita liberdade, as vezes o coração fica ferido. E quando a dor entra aqui, – ela aponta para o peito onde fica o coração – é muito difícil de fazê-la parar. Estou ciente que minha filha deva viver suas experiências na vida, mas eu não gostaria de vê-la sofrer.

\- Eu entendo perfeitamente, senhora Himawari.

Naruto sacou o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer. Que era para ele ter cuidado em não ferir o coração de Hinata, pois sua mãe já tinha percebido o sentimento que ele tinha por ela, e ela por ele. Os dois eram de mundos diferentes e era por isso o cuidado de mãe que ela estava tendo. Hinata voltou e serviu o café. Ela olhou para Naruto e cochichou.

\- Você fez o pedido?

\- Que pedido? Estou nervoso...

\- Se ela me deixa ir na festa com você? Eu te disse que teria que falar...

\- Calma... deixa eu terminar minha xícara de café...

Hanabi, atenta a tudo, não deixou escapar essa. Se aproximou da mãe, toda serelepe*.

\- Mamãe, o Naruto veio pedir sua permissão para levar a Hina na festa. A senhora deixa?

Os dois ficaram corados. A senhora Himawari sorriu e abraçou sua pequena.

\- Eu deixo sim, filha. Só quero que venham para casa assim que tudo terminar. Vem Hanabi...

As duas saíram. Hinata ficou sem graça diante de Naruto.

\- Perdão pela minha irmãzinha...ai, a Hanabi não tem jeito...

\- Tudo bem... então, que horas posso te pegar no sábado?

\- Como vai ser esta festa?

Naruto relatou como será a festa e Hinata se sentia cada vez fora de todo o contexto.

\- O que foi? Parece que ficou triste de repente...

\- Não é isso, é que... você falando como vai ser, como todos irão vestidos... me desculpe...

\- O quê? Me fala.

\- Eu não tenho roupa para ir nesse tipo de festa, Naruto. Vai ser uma festa muito chique, muito badalada... eu acho que não...

\- Hinata! - ele segurou as mãos dela, olhando firme em seus olhos – Só não diga que não vai, por favor, não quero estar lá sem você, eu dou um jeito, eu compro um vestido para você, eu... só... – ele apertava as mãos e havia uma súplica em suas palavras -... eu só quero estar lá com você, por favor...

Hinata sentiu um aperto no coração e não tinha vontade de negar. Pelo contrário, também desejava estar com ele nesse lugar. Olhando nos olhos dele, disse:

\- Eu também quero estar com você...

\- É muito bom ouvir isso...

\- Hamham!

Era Hanabi que trazia um pedaço de bolo para Naruto.

\- A mamãe que fez para você.

Naruto comeu, agradeceu e viu que era hora de ir.

\- Eu vou então e, Hinata, eu te pego amanhã para te levar no shopping.

\- E...? - Hinata olhou e indicou sua mãe.

\- E? Ah... dona Himawari, eu vou levar a Hinata no shopping para escolher uma roupa para a festa, claro se ...

\- Tudo bem.

\- Obrigado por tudo...

Se despediu e Hinata o acompanhou até o portão.

\- Tchau...

Naruto deu um beijo no rosto dela bem próximo do canto da boca que Hinata não esperava.

\- Tchau...

Ele saiu indo para o carro, deu partida e foi embora. Hinata ficou ali sonhando com ele e até mesmo com o que poderia vivenciar na festa em que ambos iriam juntos.

[ ...]

Naruto e Hinata chegaram na loja de departamentos do Shopping Stellar Place Sapporo onde Sakura já os aguardava. Ela iria ajudar a escolher um vestido para Hinata ir à festa de Gaara.

\- E aí?

\- Tudo bem?

\- Tudo! - Naruto cumprimentou Sakura com um beijo no rosto - Essa é a Hinata... Uma amiga.

\- Muito prazer!

\- Olá, muito prazer.

\- Vamos lá?

Os três entraram na Boutiques Fashion Shinra Tensei, uma das mais caras do lugar. Hinata ficou encantada com tanta roupa bonita, sapatos de topo tipo e acessórios que tinha na loja.

\- Preciso que ajude a escolher um vestido para a festa do Gaara. Sapatos também, tudo o que ela for precisar.

\- Hum... Então é essa a garota que tá fazendo a sua cabeça, Naruto?

\- Sakura! Claro que não! Eu... Só a convidei para ir comigo... Ela é uma pessoa humilde, disse que não tem a roupa para uma festa como essa... Então eu disse que daria um jeito...

\- E viu que não tinha jeito por isso que pediu minha ajuda!

\- Você sempre entendeu de moda, então vim na pessoa certa.

\- Ela é muito bonita, não vai ser difícil. - Sakura foi até onde Hinata estava - E aí? Já escolheu algum?

\- Ah... É um mais lindo que outro... Nem sei por onde começar...

\- Eu te ajudo. Vamos para os vestidos de festa!

Naruto sentou num dos luxuosos sofás da loja e uma atendente lhe perguntou se desejava beber algo. Ele aceitou um café. As duas ficaram um bom tempo escolhendo. Hinata experimentou alguns, até que Sakura achou um que parecia ideal.

\- Vamos ver como este fica em você!

Hinata pôs o vestido. Era preto com as costas de fora e um decote profundo na frente, e mostrava bem as curvas da garota.

\- Sai aqui para a gente ver, Hinata!

\- Eu... – Hinata estava morrendo de vergonha - ... ele é muito decotado...e curto...

\- Vem! Isso! Dá uma volta! – insistiu Sakura...

Ela saiu e Naruto ficou encantado ao vê-la. Olhou de cima a baixo o corpo da garota com o vestido sensual.

\- Nossa! Esse ficou show! Vai ser este com certeza! O que acha Naruto?

\- Está... linda... – ele não parava de olhá-la.

Já Hinata estava incomodada. Não estava acostumada com esse tipo de roupa. Naruto se aproximou dela e viu que ela estava nervosa.

\- Você está linda!

\- Obrigada, mas eu... eu não estou me sentindo bem vestida com ele ... é... é muito decotado na frente, justo demais, revelador ... – ela deu uma volta se olhando no espelho – muito chamativo...

Naruto acompanhou o movimento dela e deteve o olhar bem no decote dos seios, já que era um vestido bem decotado que não se usava sutiã, engoliu em seco. Hinata tinha os seios fartos. Realmente o vestido revelava demais. Se ela abaixasse só mais um pouco os seios ficariam a mostra. Não gostou de imaginar uns marmanjos babando para sua quase garota.

\- Mas Hinata! Este vestido é perfeito! Tem que ser ele! É lindo!

\- Eu sei, mas...

Naruto interveio.

\- Sah... ela não está acostumada com esse tipo de roupa. Tem que ser um em que ela se sinta bem.

\- Puxa! Escolhi a dedo! Mas você tem razão, tem que ser um que ela goste e aprove.

\- Desculpe, Sakura... você escolheu tanto...

\- Relaxa, quem sabe numa próxima você não usa um assim.

E lá foram as duas escolher outro. Até que Hinata achou um.

\- Eu gostei desse. Achei ele lindo e perfeito!

\- Se sente bem nele? – perguntou Sakura

\- Sim!

\- Gostou desse? – Naruto a olhava pelo espelho – Também ficou lindo em você!

\- É bem justo também, mas é bem menos decotado e não tem as costas de fora!

\- Você aprova este, Naruto?

\- Sim. Está perfeito!

\- Claro que está! Afinal de contas é você quem vai pagar, então sua opinião conta. Então vamos escolher um salto e uma bolsa de festa! – Sakura puxou Hinata pelo pulso – Senta lá, Naruto!

Depois de um tempo saíram da loja. Sakura atende uma ligação no celular.

\- Só um minuto...Oi? Ino? Ia te ligar. Inclua mais uma cliente no make de sábado. E avisa o Deidara por favor!

Hinata estava muito contente com as suas compras.

\- Nossa Naruto! Viemos para uma loja de roupas caras. Você pagou um preço muito alto demais...

\- Não tem problema. – ele se aproximou dela – É um presente meu para você. Quero que fique linda para a festa do meu amigo.

\- E vai ficar mesmo! – Sakura surgiu entre os dois – Por que sábado o Naruto vai te levar lá para casa, Hinata!

\- Vou?

\- Vai! Não é só a roupa! Tem cabelo e make para completar o look!

\- É mesmo. Esqueci que vocês, garotas, tem disso! Se maquiar e arrumar o cabelo...

\- Verdade. Bom, eu vou nessa, tenho um compromisso. Hinata... – ela se despede com um beijo no rosto - ... foi um prazer. Nos vemos em minha casa. E vê se não esquece hein, Naruto? Tchau casal!

Sakura entrou em seu Lamborghini Rose e foi direto ao encontro de seu amor, Sasuke Uchiha. Faltava dois dias para a superfesta de Gaara e ela queria saber o que ele pretendia fazer.

\- Você ouviu? Ela disse que somos um casal...

\- E não somos? Quer dizer... parecemos...

\- Parecemos... eu tenho que ir para casa agora...

Naruto segurou na mão de hinata.

\- Almoça comigo?

\- Não vai dar, Naruto, tenho que ir para casa!

Ele estendeu a mão para ela.

\- Vem... vou te levar para o restaurante de um amigo, você vai gostar...

Hinata fechou a mão em punho, colocando perto do peito. Naruto lhe sorria e tinha um brilho em seus olhos azuis. Como recusar um convite tão singelo feito por quem, que por alguns poucos minutos, a transportava para um mundo de sonhos? Ela estendeu a mão e ele entrelaçou os dedos dele nos dela, trazendo-a para ele. Olho no olho. Com a outra mão livre acariciou o rosto.

\- Obrigado por estar comigo.

\- Por estar com você, quer dizer, por ir com você à festa...?

\- É... - ele riu - ... pode ser... eu quis dizer outra coisa, mas tudo bem...

\- O que você quis dizer?

\- Deixa... ele meneou a cabeça – Vamos?

O casal, como disse a amiga, foi para o carro direto para o restaurante do amigo. Naruto tinha planos de passar a tarde com Hinata. Queria fazer muita coisa junto dela. E como ele já havia decidido ficar livre do jugo de seu avô e tomar ele mesmo as rédeas* de sua vida, aquele seria o primeiro passo que ele estava dando em busca da felicidade.

Da sua própria felicidade.


	6. Chapter 6

Meu Primeiro Amor

O sábado em que aconteceria a festa de aniversário do DJ Gaara Almasor chegou. O dia seria pouco para os convidados, pois todos queriam brilhar e mostrar seus looks no chamado evento do ano. Hinata acordou cedo e estava ansiosa. Cuidou da casa e da irmã na parte da manhã, pois depois do almoço, Naruto viria buscá-la para deixá-la na casa de Sakura onde se arrumaria para a grande noite. Dona Himawari estava ciente de tudo.

\- Mamãe, estou preocupada...

\- Com o quê, filha?

\- É o fim de semana que o papai vem... ele não vai gostar de saber que vou sair...

\- E não vai mesmo. – dona Himawari encara a filha com o olhar calmo – Mas ele precisa entender de uma vez por todas que a filha dele não pode mais levar esta vida, como se estivesse numa prisão. Você tem todo o direito do mundo de viver a sua vida, por que precisa fazer isso agora, encontrar o seu caminho, por que você vai precisar cuidar da sua irmã, para quando for a vez dela, você então ser com ela igual eu estou sendo agora com você.

Hinata sentou-se do lado de sua mãe.

\- Mamãe, quando a Hanabi tiver a minha idade, a senhora também vai fazer por ela o mesmo que está fazendo por mim agora.

\- Não, filha... – ela coloca a mão no rosto de Hinata e acaricia - ... é você quem vai fazer isso.

\- Mamãe... a senhora fala de um jeito... como se... não fosse estar aqui quando a Hanabi crescer...

\- Ah... – a mulher sorri e levanta da cadeira - ... vou ver sua irmã. Se apresse que já está quase na hora do Naruto chegar! – ela desconversa e sai.

Hinata fica olhando sua mãe sair para o quintal. Não queria pensar, mas está preocupadíssima com a mãe. Ela tem tido tosses fortes ultimamente e tem escondido isso dela.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Naruto estava atrasado.

\- Filho, está levando tudo mesmo, não falta nada? – Kushina pergunta preocupada – Olha direito.

\- Tá tudo aqui, mãe - ele faz a verificação tateando os bolsos da calça.

A mulher sorri.

\- Vai buscar a Hinata?

\- Combinamos isso!

\- Ela é importante para você?

\- Sim, mãe.

Naruto contou para sua mãe sobre Hinata. E é ela o motivo de toda a mudança que está acontecendo com ele. E como mãe de seu único e amado filho o apoiaria em tudo, jamais ficaria contra ele, principalmente quando chegar o momento de enfrentar o velho Jiraya Uzumaki.

\- As outras meninas também irão para a casa da Sakura se arrumar lá. Por isso que estou saindo antes, eu vou buscar a Hinata, a deixo lá e só a pego quando estiver na hora da festa.

\- Seus olhos brilham quando fala dela, filho.

\- É...? – Naruto fica corado – Acho que estou gostando de verdade dela, mãe...

\- Por ela vale tudo?

\- Por ela vale tudo. – diz convicto olhando firme nos olhos de sua mãe – eu sinto no fundo do meu coração que a Hinata é o meu primeiro amor. Sem sombra de dúvidas. E estou decidido a ir até as últimas consequências.

\- Tem o meu apoio e do seu pai.

\- Eu sei – Naruto beija o rosto de sua mãe – Vou indo!

Ele desce as escadas e antes de abrir a porta, é interrompido por Jiraya.

\- Minha resposta, Naruto?!

Ele respira fundo, aperta a maçaneta com força. A vontade de mandar o avô para o inferno é maior que o mundo. Ele o encara.

\- Terá sua resposta amanhã no almoço, vovô.

\- Acho bom! E que seja um sim. Danzou está torrando o meu saco dizendo que quer explorar as malditas jazidas no fundo do mar para ontem. Não posso liberar o maquinário sem uma garantia. Assinaremos os documentos no dia do casamento de vocês. O futuro da PetroMaki depende de você, meu neto. Terá que fazer como eu, e o seu pai. Ter uma mulher que lhe abra as pernas e lhe dê um herdeiro que perpetue o nome Uzumaki. Infelizmente dependemos dessas mulheres para isso. Hoje em dia elas querem dinheiro e existem as malditas leis que lhe garantem o maldito direito. É o cúmulo! Isso é um erro!

\- Foda-se! – Naruto resmungou, mas o velho não ouviu.

\- O que disse?

\- Nada vovô... – ele olha Jiraya com raiva - ... com licença, de repente fiquei com vontade de vomitar...

\- Vá. São essas comidas de academia que estragam vocês!

Naruto saiu. Quando Jiraya vira, dá de cara com sua mulher, Tsunade e leva um susto. Ela tinha escutado tudo o que ele havia dito ao neto.

\- Que é isso, mulher? Quer que eu morra do coração?!

\- Bem que isso poderia acontecer. – ela se aproxima dele – Tem horas que você me enoja. – diz e sai.

Kushina, que estava no alto da escadaria, tinha assistido a tudo.

\- No dia que fechar os olhos, eu vou ser a primeira a soltar fogos... – fez o sinal da cruz - ... que Deus me perdoe e Minato não me escute... não é só a você que ele causa nojo, minha sogra... - se afastou indo para o seu quarto.

Jiraya foi deixado com sua própria sombra.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Danzou tinha ido a Haruno Mining com seu filho pois eles marcaram um encontro com a amante de Kizashi, Kaguya Otsutsuki e combinariam tudo para que pudesse iniciar a exploração do petróleo no mar do Oceano Pacífico por meios ilícitos.

\- Os documentos falsos estão aí na valise. – disse a mulher.

\- Ótimo! – Danzou olhou os papeis – Com isso darei inicio a operação que eu batizei de 'UzuRoubo', que é lucrar usando o nome da PetroMaki de Jiraya. Vou explorar um tanto e levar vantagem em cima do valor em dólar. Háháhá!

\- Não esqueça a minha parte, senão eu abro a minha boca!- ameaçou Kaguya.

\- Não se preocupe, minha branquinha. – Kizashi beija a mão da muçher – Está tudo esquematizado. Terá sua porcentagem assim que a primeira remessa do dinheiro desviado entrar.

Os três brindaram e riram com o plano que deixaria a PetroMaki e Jiraya em maus lençóis.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Deidara e sua trupe chegaram no horário marcado. Estava trajado todo de preto com uma bolsa maior do que ele e usava um óculos by Jacqueline Onassis que mais parecia os enormes olhos do fofíssimo macaquinho Tarsius. Ele aperta o interfone da portaria.

\- Pois não?

\- Boa tarde, meu nobre porteiro. A senhorita Haruno da cobertura me aguarda. Anuncie que Dei Blondie, o maquiador das estrelas, está aqui. Por favorzinho!

\- Quem?! – o porteiro não entendeu nadinha.

\- Fala que o maquiador tá aqui! – Tobi se enfia na frente de Deidara – ela vai entender!

\- Falou!

Enquanto as duas biamigas se degladiam, o porteiro interfona para a cobertura do prédio Boulevard Susano'o. Sakura atende e pede que subam. Ao adentrar o elegantíssimo apartamento da família Haruno, Deidara quase cai para trás ao se deparar com tanto luxo.

\- Me-u De-us do cé-u!

A senhora Mebuki os recebe.

\- Bem vindos!

\- Boa tarde, senhora Haruno! Euzinha sou o Dei Blondie. – ele aponta com o dedo cada um - Este são Tobi, SAsori, os gêmeos que de gêmeos não tem nada Kakuzu e Kisame, e o Hidan. Somos a Akatsuki Makehair.

\- Nossa que rapazes tão viris! Me acompanhem, por favor.

Tobi fechou a cara.

Ela disse viris? Viris de viril, virilidades? Nos chamou de homens?!

\- Cala a boquinha, florzinha! – Deidara tapa a boca de Tobi, que tira.

\- Tô falando sério, vou dar na cara dela! Não me segura!

Deidara dá um beliscão em Tobi.

-AIIIII! Que unha demoníaca!

A senhora Mebuki olha para trás.

\- Algum problema, rapazes?

\- Nãoooo! Imagina! Nenhum! Hahaha! – da uma risada amarela - Tobi tá com uma dorzinha de cabeça, mas vai passar com o remedinho que eu lhe dei... ele fala com voz de macho- ...né, mermão?!

Tobi arregala os ohls e entende o recado. E sobem para o quarto de Sakura. Saão recebedos por ela que apresenta suas amigas e diz qua ainda falta só mais uma, que esaria a caminhoo. Deidara apresenta todos de sua equipe e sem selongas começam o trabalho. Maquiagem cabelo, manicure e pedicure. Serviço completo.

Naruto chega com Hinata e Sakura os recebe na porta.

\- Oi Sakura! Desculpe o atraso...

\- Relaxa! Oi Hinata!

\- Oi...

\- Bom eu vou então... – ele olha para ela mas com uma imensa vontade de ficar - ... eu volto as dez para te buscar.

\- ta bom... – ela se aproxima e o beija no rosto.

Naruto cora e dá um tchau para as duas garotas e sai para o elevador. Sakura sorri ao fechar a porta.

\- Eu sou amiga do Naruto faz tempo e vou te dizer uma coisa, Hinata.

\- O que é?

\- Meu amigo está caidão por você!

\- Quê? O Naruto? Imagina! Somo só... amigos... – Hinata fica vermelha de vergonha.

\- Sabe, Hinata... uma história de amor pode ter vários começos... – ela estava pensando em sua história de amor com Sasuke - Vamos?

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

As garotas passaram o fim da tarde se arrumando. Um interminável troca troca de roupa, um faz e defaz cabelo e make que estava deixando Deidara e sua equipe completamente loucos. A primeira a ficar pronta foi Hinata. O cabelo e o make feitos por Deidara a deixaram em destaque.

\- Uau uau uau e uau! Se olha no espelho, gata!

\- Nossa! – Hinata mal se reconhece – Sou eu mesma?!

\- É sim! Me diz por onde voce se escondia que essa beleza não foi revelada? – Deidara fala olhando-a pelo espelho. Hinata continua se admirando, passa a mão no rosto e no cabelo – Sakura, vem aqui!

\- O que foi, Dei?

\- Olha para sua amiga! Não está um arraso?

\- Realmente ela ficou linda!

Todos os presentes ficaram admirando Hinata. Ela ficou completamente diferente da costumeira garota de periferia.

-Puxa... té todo mundo me olhando...

\- Aqui não é nada. Voce vaiver qundo chegar na festa Hokkaido inteira vai parar para te olhar! – disse Ino.

\- Ino! Não assusta a menina! Não liga! O importante é que você vai estar com o Naruto. – Sakura tranquiliza Hinata.

Uma hora depois todas estavam de saída. Sakura agradeceu a Deidara e sua equipe pelo maravilhoso trabalho que fizeram. Naruto chegou e esperou na sala. Então as garotas surgiram na escada, uma a uma e a última a descer foi hinata. Quando ele a viu, ficou literalmente hipnotizado. Hinata era outra os cabelos soltos cacheados nas pontas, o make que destacava seus olhos claros e um batom mattelizado vermelho. Além do vestido que ele játinha visto o salto e a bolsa de feta. Look completo e ele não tirava os olhoa dela.

\- Oi...

\- Oi... Hinata...

\- Então... gostou...? Fiquei bem...? – ela coloca uma mecha de cabelo atrás da or

-... - ele só olhava para ela - ...

\- Perdeu a língua, Naruto?! – Sakura dá uma sacudida nele.

\- Hã? Ah! Não! Quero dizer... – ele olha para Hinata - ... você está linda! Muito linda! Mesmo...

\- Bom, já que estamos todos aqui, semais delongas, bora para Otogakure! Meninas me acompanhem! Hinata, você com Naruto.

\- Espera! – Ino grita – Eu vou com eles!

Sakura volta e a puxa para dentro do elevador.

\- Não vai mesmo! Tchau casal! Peguem o próximo! A gente se vê lá!

Os dois ficaram em silencio até a volta do elevador. Entraram.

\- Você está... nossa... linda demais!

\- A Ino disse que Hokkaido inteira vai ficando olhando para mim...

\- Eu não vou deixar. Só eu vou olhar para você.

Ele deu a mão para ela, que aceitou. Entraram no elevador, logo estavam no carro em direção ao evento de Tenten.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

A superfesta de aniversário do DJ Gaara bombou no melhor lugar da ilha de Hokkaido, que Tenten escolheu a dedo, a imensa Casa de Shows Otogakure Eternal Music. Um super ambiente requintado. Quando os convidados chegavam havia manobristas que levavam seus carros para um gigantesco estacionamento. Havia seguranças por todo lado e a conferência na entrada foi essencial, nada de penetras na festa do ano. Todos tinham que confirmar o nome na lista além de checar a pulseira VIP que cada um tinha no pulso. E depois que entravam no lugar, a magia acontecia. O som se espalhava em todo o lugar através do sistema tecnológico de última geração. E tinha quatro ambientes para todos os gostos: pista com música eletrônica, pop, techno e uma que só tocava as românticas, para os tímidos a apaixonados.

. Com uma decoração lúdica, luzes piscantes com misto de cultura e arte, boa música para os convidados, e uma atmosfera única e um ambiente que é um espetáculo em si, além de artista circenses que entretêm a galera. Na pista eletrônica quem tocava o terror dançante do momento era o DJ Kankuro, irmão mais velho de Gaara. O aniversariante ainda não havia chegado e sua entrada seria marcante, segundo sua empresária e irmã, Temari Nara.

Todos que chegavam se maravilhavam com a estrutura organizada por Tenten.

\- Uau! Que incrível – disse Karui.

\- A Tenten arrasa como sempre! – Ino completa.

\- Gente! Eu tô passada! Que festa MARA!

Foram entrando, encontrando os amigos, saudando os conhecidos e cumprimentando ao demais que surgiam. Logo dançavam ao rítmo da música eletrônica, bebiam, como jovens se divertiam.

Naruto entrou de mãos dadas com Hinata e como ditos, olhares foram direcionados para a garota. Quem é essa garota que está com o herdeiro da PetroMaki? Perguntas feitas, curiosidades afloradas e mais olhares. Alguns fotógrafos tiraram fotos, mas os seguranças interviram. Como a festa era badaladíssma, a mídia estava lá em peso.

\- Tenten!

\- Naruto! Fica por aqui que já o Gaaara entra!

\- Esta é a Hinata!

\- Oi! Seja bem vinda!

\- Oi Tenten... a festa está incrível!

\- Ai1 e não é que esta mesmo! Ela beija o próprio ombro – Me superei de novo!

Todos riem. As auxiliares de hostess avisam que quase noventa e cinco por cento dos convidados já javiam chegado. Tenten fala com Temari por meio de fones que prepara Gaara para entrar no palco. A musica para.

\- E ai galeeeeeraaaa?! Uhuuuuu! – Tenten anuncia no microfone – Boa noite! Bem vindos a festa de aniversário mais espetacular que vocês terão em suas vidas! Tudo isso foi preparado para homenagear um dos DJs mais queridos do mundo. Eu quero as palmas de vocês para o nosso a aniversariante: Gaara Almasor!

Gaara entra ao som de sua música. Um estouro de aplausos acontece. Ele pega o microfone.

\- Eu agradeço a todos que estão aqui e... ah, gente! Bora curtir que a festa é minha! Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Gaara pula no meio da multidão e é recebido pelos, amigos, fãs, todos que podem o parabenizam. Tenten finaliza.

\- isso! Caia nas graças da galera! Daqui a pouco voce volta para corte do bolo! Som na caixa DJ!

A festa corria solta. Musica dançante e tinha até um bar onde os convidados se serviam e tinha outro em que os garçons preparavam a bebidas conforme o gosto. Muita diversão acontecendo. Hinata estava fascinada com tudo. Agora a música tocada é 'Hear me Now' do DJ Alok, que era dos convidados.

\- Está gostando? – Naruto pergunta no seu ouvido dela, pois estavam na pista de música eletrônica.

\- Muito! Eu nunca podia imaginar um dia estar num lugar assim! – ela finaliza a bebida.

\- Quer mais? Eu pego para você?

\- Tá!

Naruto sai e a deixa sozinha na pista. Então Kiba, primo de Sakura, já um tanto bêbado, se aproxima.

\- Oi

\- Oi...

\- Você é anamorada do Naruto? – ele fala alto, bem próximo dela, muito próximo.

\- Não... somos só amigos! – ela diz já procurando por Naruto.

\- Nossa você é linda!

\- Obrigada! Cade você Naruto!

\- Oi? – Kiba não ouviu a última frase dela, ela meneia a cabaça em negativo – Quando você entrou, não teve um que não te olhava! – ele mostrava seus dentes amarelos pois fuma muito – Todo mundo perguntando quem era a garota que veio com o Uzumaki! Cara de sorte!

\- É...

\- Puta que pariu! Você é muito gostosa, meu! – ele tenta pegar na cintura, mas Hinata impede – Tenho chance?!

\- Eu vou procurar as meninas...

\- Vai não! – ele a agarra e hinata grita.

\- AAAAAAAh! – Me solta!

Naruto estava chegando na pista com a bebida nas mãos. Quando ele ve a cena, é imediatamente tomado por uma raiva, que chegou a mesmo a bufar. Olhava Kiba agarrando sua garota tentando beijá-la a força e a luta de Hinata para se soltar. O sangue literalmente ferveu e ele foi para cima de Kiba.

Tudo aconteceu em milésimos de segundo.

Naru puxa Kiba pela gola da camisa dele.

\- Não ouviu, desgraçado?! Solta ela!

E desfere uma direita tão eficaz que faz o bebum dormir. Hinata coloca as mãos na boca, segurando um grito que não sai. Todos em volta ficam espantados com a cena.

\- Isso é para você aprender a não mexer com a mulher dos outros! – Naruto puxa hinata pelo pulso quando vê os seguranças vindo e o burburinho da plateia que se formou em volta.

Os dois saem da pista de música eletrônica e entram na pista de balada romântica. Ele para num canto e Hinata senta num banco estofado colorido. Estava assustada.

\- Tudo bem com você? Eu...

Ela olha para ele e faz um gesto em negativo com a cabeça., coloca as mãos, no peito, como que se para acalmar.

\- Ele te machucou?

\- Não! – ela olha para ele... Eu estou bem... foi só o susto...

\- Desculpe... – ele senta todo sem graça do lado dela - ... eu não devia ter deixado voce sozinha! Aquele Kiba é um... miserável! Não respeita garota de ninguém e... – ele olha para ela sem jeito pelo que disse em último – Me desculpe... voce não é minha... garota... – e fica cabisbaixo, com vergonha.

\- Tudo bem... – Hinata coloca a mão em seu ombro - ... o errado é ele que não deu o devido respeito. Não se sinta mal por isso, já passou...

\- Eu queria que essa festa fosse perfeita. É a primeira que você vem e aquele verme estragou tudo. Vou entender se quiser que a leve embora, Hinata...

\- Não! - ela se ajoelha na frente dele. – E deixar de se divertir por causa da atitude de um sem noção? Nem pensar! A festa está linda e – ela olha em seus olhos com ternura – continua perfeita...

Naruto sorri e segura as mãos dela. Então começa a tocar a música 'Always' de Gavin James e muitos casais se juntam na pista para dançar abraçados.

\- Quer dançar comigo?

\- Quero.

Ele a conduz para o meio da pista e após o consentimento dela, segura sua cintura. Hinata mantém o olhar baixo, mas olha para ele e coloca as mãos em seu peito. Naruto inicia os passos, movimentando seus corpos lentamente, girando bem devagar.

What am I supposed to do without you?

Is it too late to pick the pieces up?

Too soon to let them go?

Do you feel damaged just like I do?

Your face, it makes my body ache

It won't leave me alone

Ele a puxa sutilmente para ele, com o olhar no olhos dela. Hinata coloca as mãos nos ombros dele. Seu coração dispara. Ele envolve os braços ao redor dela, o corpo dela já entregue, Hinata fecha os olhos e se deixa levar pela melodia suave da música que toca.

You're in my head

Always, always

I just got scared away, away

I'd rather choke on my bad decisions

Than just carry them to my grave

You're in my head

Always, always, always

\- Hinata… - ela olha para ele - … eu… não paro de pensar em você um só minuto que seja... desde o momento em que eu atropelei você e sua irmãzinha... – ela sorri ao se lembra desse dia... – para mim não dá mais...

\- Não... dá mais para... o que? – Hinata fica preocupada - ... como assim...? – ela fica com um olhar suplicante.

Ele a aperta mais no abraço e sente o calor dos corpos emanar. E continuam dançando, deslizando ao som da música que os leva para outra dimensão.

And why does this feel like drowning?

Trouble sleeping

Restless dreaming

\- Não posso mais ficar longe de você... eu quero ficar com você, quero que seja... a minha namorada... eu gosto de você... eu ... eu amo você...

Hinata olha para dentro dos olhos azuis, olha para a boca que acaba de lhe confessar algo que ela já desejava ouvir. Então a magia acontece. Naruto aproxima seus lábios dos dela e os toca, conduzindo-a com movimentos leves, seguindo o ritmo, deixando se levarem pelo coração. Invade a boca dela com a língua em movimentos suaves. Ele a aperta mais forte no abraço e Hinata envolve os braços em volta de seu pescoço, saboreando ainda mais a boca dele. Naruto finaliza o beijo, mas continuam abraçados até o fim da música. Não disseram nada um para o outro, pois não tinham pressa. Ele queria que tudo acontecesse no devido tempo, no ritmo certo. Que fosse especial para ela, que ele se tornasse para ela o seu primeiro amor, como ela se tornou para ele. Ficaram ali, apenas disfrutando do momento maravilhosos que aconteceu ali, entre eles.

You're in my head

Always, always

I just got scared away, away

I'd rather choke on my bad decisions

Than just carry them to my grave

You're in my head

Always, always, always


	7. Chapter 7

7 - A Vida é uma Festa!

Naruto e Hinata ainda dançavam ao som da musica 'Always' De James Gavin James. O momento era mágico e ele queria que durasse para sempre, e a sensação de tê-la assim, tão próximo a ele era única e desejou não se separar nunca do corpo dela. Mas teve que voltar a realidade quando a música parou.

\- Ufa! – ele olhou para ela, que retribuiu o olhar, sorrindo.

\- Naruto, eu... nunca vou esquecer esse momento que vivi aqui com você...

\- Também não vou esquecer...eu...

Naruto ia beijá-la, mas foi interrompido por Sakura.

\- Aqui está você!

\- O que foi, Sakura?

\- Que história é essa de socar o meu primo?

\- Ah... o Kiba! – ele revira os olhos, pega na mão de Hinata e sai nervoso da pista de balada romântica indo para pista principal da festa.

\- Volta Aqui, Naruto!

\- Você viu o que ele fez? – ele encara a amiga – Ele deu em cima da Hinata na caruda*! E se fosse com você? Não vai me dizer que o Sasuke não teria feito o mesmo que eu?

\- Fala baixo! Ninguém sabe de nós!

\- Olha Sakura...

Antes que ele prosseguisse com a discussão a música eletrônica parou e alguém começa a falar no microfone do palco de onde Gaara saiu.

\- E aí galera!Uuuuhuuuuu! Boa noiteeee! Bem-vindos! Oh! Claro! Vocês já foram bem recepcionados!

Era Sasuke, que tinha subido no palco, pediu ao DJ Kankuro que parasse a música por que ele tina algo a declarar. E detalhe: ele estava muito determinado. Sakura, quando o viu, congelou, não tinha forças para sair do lugar, para impedi-lo de fazer o que sabia que ele ia fazer.

\- O que o Sasuke tá fazendo no palco? – Ino chega e pergunta para ela.

\- Ai meu Deus! – Sakura se desespera e vai em direção ao palco.

\- Sakura, o Sasuke vai...? – Naruto também a questiona.

\- Toca a música! Por que parou, parou por que?! - a multidão grita.

\- Calma gente! – Sasuke se explica – Vou ser breve!

Sakura se aproxima.

\- Sasuke! Pare! Não faça isso!

\- Oh meu amor! Que bom te ver aqui! Eu ia pedir para te chamarem! Bom gente, chegou a hora! DJ Kankuro, por favor! – ele havia combinado de tocar a música tema deles, 'Secret Love Song', de Little Mix feat Jason Derulo – Ouça , meu amor...

\- Não... Sasuke... – Sakura começa a se desesperar.

Então Sasuke Uchiha resolveu de uma vez por todas revelar o amor secreto que vivia com Sakura Haruno.

\- Que saibam todos e que ninguém fique sem saber! Eu amo essa mulher! – ele aponta o dedo e uma luz surge em cima de Sakura – E infelizmente, existem pessoas horríveis, gente sem coração, que querem nos impedir de ficarmos juntos! – ele anda pelo palco e consegue a atenção de todos – Não sabem o que é viver um grande amor! Não sabem amar por que dentro deles é seco, não possuem nenhum sentimento bom. Carregam o ódio dentro de si, e por conta disso, por serem infelizes em suas vidas mesquinhas, lutam para impedir quem se ama de verdade, como eu e a Sakura. Mas hoje eu tô aqui para mudar isso! Cansei de me esconder! Cansei de mentir! Cansei de viver como um condenado, não cometi crime algum, e se cometi, o único crime que eu tenho é amar essa mulher incondicionalmente! – olha para ela.

Sakura tem lágrimas nos olhos, e Naruto, Hinata e suas amigas a rodeiam.

– Gaara, amigão, perdão por usar sua festa para fazer isso tudo aqui! – uma luz reflete o aniversariante que faz um sinal de ok com a mão – Mas foi preciso! Sakura... – ele olha para ela – perdoe-me por isso, mas a gente precisava se libertar. Agora somos livres para viver intensamente o nosso amor!

\- Ah...Sasuke... – ela enxuga uma lágrima e outras mais deslizam pelo rosto...

Ele pula do palco e caminha em direção a ela.

\- Sakura, meu amor, cada dia que passa eu amo mais e mais você, e saiba que esse amor ultrapassa qualquer barreira, qualquer obstáculo! Deus me deu um anjo, sem asas, de cabelos rosados e belos olhos verdes, mas tão linda! – ele para em sua frente e pega na mão dela e beija - Eu definitivamente não sei como seria a minha vida sem você, não sei mesmo. É você que está ao meu lado sempre, que briga comigo quando faço alguma coisa errado. É você que cuida de mim melhor que ninguém, me protege, me conforta, me abraça, me dá carinho, me bate! – Sasuke faz uma graça – E briga comigo! Gente, essa mulher é brava, hein! Tô falando!

\- Pare, não fale assim... – Sakura fica corada...

\- Em todo esse tempo que estamos juntos eu aprendi a dar valor a cada abraço, a cada sorriso, a cada brincadeira, a cada idiotice. Eu aprendi a valorizar cada segundo ao seu lado. De todas as oportunidades que a vida me deu, a possibilidade de ter você do meu lado foi a que me deixou mais feliz. Quando você está por perto, meu amor, eu sei que estou protegido, que sou um homem amado. Quando você me abraça com todo o seu carinho, eu saio por uns momentos deste mundo e fico pensando como é bom ser feliz. Só alguém como você poderia me fazer sentir assim. Não há outro caminho, nem outro lugar onde eu queira estar senão na sua vida. Eu te amo com todas as minhas forças e é com você que eu desejo ficar eternamente.

\- Eu adoro você...- Sakura fala e só ele escuta...

\- Eu curto algumas músicas do Brasil. E tem uma de uma banda de nome Roupa Nova que eu gosto muito da letra e eu quero cantar o refrão dela para você. Aliás, - ele sorri - eu sempre quis fazer isso! Haham – ele esclarece garganta e canta:

 _Eu te amo e vou gritar pra todo mundo ouvir_

 _Ter você é meu desejo de viver_

 _Sou menino e teu amor é que me faz crescer_

 _E me entrego corpo e alma pra você!_

A emoção toma conta de todos os presentes. Sakura então, se emociona mais ainda.

\- Uuuh! Ufa! The voice love! Me desculpa por fazer coisas que não devia, como por exemplo, - ele aponta ao redor – revelar nosso amor no meio da festa do nosso amigo! E cantar, né? Perdão, por às vezes fazer coisas sem pensar, pelas palavras que a magoaram, por tudo o que eu fiz e por tudo o que eu não fiz! – todos riem - Meu anjo mais lindo, como é bom essa sensação de liberdade, de poder dizer para todo mundo o quanto eu amo você, de poder dizer que teamo e vou gritar para todo ouvir! Que voce é omeu desejogritar para todoo quanto eu a desejo e dizer que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você! Quero envelhecer do teu lado, quero amanhecer contigo, quero que cada dia meu seja cada dia seu, para sempre. E eu para finalizar, quero te fazer a pergunta que não quer calar!

Sakura segura a emoção o quanto pôde, mas acaba chorando mais ainda. Ele se ajoelha e tira do bolso uma caixa vermelha aveludada e abre, revelando um anel de noivado, cravejado de diamantes.

– Sakura, quer casar comigo?

\- Oh meu Deus! - Sakura chora, mas o choro é de felicidade. – Sim! Sim!Sim! Quero!

\- Eu te amo! – Sasuke a abraça e a beija.

\- Também te amo! – Sakura corresponde.

A emoção toma conta de todos e a galera toda vibra com muitos aplausos e gritos de contentamento. Todos se alegram com o pedido feito. Naruto fica feliz ao ver a felicidade dos amigos e olha para Hinata, que está emocionada com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Tudo bem? – Naruto se preocupa.

\- Tudo! Que coisa meiga! Que momento maravilhoso! Eu nunca tinha visto uma declaração de amor... e um pedido de casamento tão...

\- Tão...? – Naruto seca a lágrima do rosto dela passando com o dedo.

\- Ah! Tão ..lindo! Eu não sabia que a Sakura tinha um namorado!

-É... a história deles é... incrível...

\- É verdade que eles namoravam escondidos?

\- Sim, mas outro dia eu te conto. Vamos lá cumprimentá-los?

A festa volta a bombar com a música eletrônica. Os dois se juntam aos demais que rodeiam o casal, que recebe as congratulações* dos amigos. As meninas estavam fascinadas com o anel que Sakura recebeu de Sasuke e lhe faziam mil perguntas.

\- Sasuke, parabéns! – Naruto o abraça.

\- Obrigado. Fica sabendo que sou eu que vou casar com a Sakura agora.

\- Sem problemas. – Naruto levanta as mãos – Eu nunca quis mesmo. Hinata olhava para os dois sem entender nada e Naruto a apresenta para o seu melhor amigo – Está é a Hinata... uma... – ele a encara – ...amiga...

\- Olá! – Sasuke a beija no rosto – Coloca juízo na cabeça desse aí!

\- Sasuke!

Hinata sorri. Então ela é arrastada pelas outras garotas e também apresentada como a garota do Naruto. Os amigos então podem conversar sossegados.

\- Já sabe o que te espera, Uzumaki! – Sasuke bebe uma Ice.

\- Você também sabe o que vem por aí, Uchiha.

\- É ... – ele olha para sua amada, que está toda feliz exibindo o anel para as amigas – Com certeza a essa altura as nossa famílias já estão sabendo e vão querer explicaçãoes.

\- o que vocês vão fazer agora?

\- Encarar o leão dentro da cova, Naruto.

\- Pois é. Também vou ser questionado pelo meu avô o por que disso, só que eu pretendo falar que não haverá casamento.

\- E o motivo está bem a nossa frente. – Sasuke aponta para Hinata e Naruto confirma. – Estão ficando?

\- Não.

\- Como não?

\- É complicado... – ele coloca a mão atrás da cabeça - ... e´que, com ela a coisa tem que ser mais séria.

-Tipo? – Sasuke estava a fim de saber.

\- Tipo... eu tenho que ir até os pais dela e pedir para namorar.

\- Tá tiranado com a minha cara, Naruto?

\- Não! Cara! Por que ninguém acredita quando falo isso? Os pais a criaram a moda antiga. E se eu realmanet quiser algo com ela vai ter que ser assim! Até ela pens que deve ser assim. Para voce ter ideia, eu tive que ir a casa dela e perdir permissão para a mês deixa-la vir a festa comigo.

\- Só vendo para crer. Mas amigo, gosta dela de verdade?

\- Sim, e até nos beijamos... aqui na festa...

\- Então, meu amigo! Se ela é a garota que conquistou seu coração e se você tem que bancar o antiguinho para poder ficar com ela, vai nessa! E conta comigo e com a Sakura!

\- Valeu Sasuke! É bom ouvir isso por que a partir de amanhã, nossas vidas tomarão novos rumos.

Os jovens curtiram a festa de aniversaério até o final. Dançaram, beberam, festejaram, cantaram parabéns aoa amigo Gaara que discursou. Tres palavras, mas discursou. Sakura e Sasuke então se abraçaram, se beijaram e fizeram isso na frente de todos, sentido-se livres para o amor. Já Naruto e Hinata ficaram num canto abraçados vendo os demais.

\- Hinata... quer ficar mais a vontade?

\- Como assim?

\- É que... – ele fala meio envergonhado - ... tem um lugar aqui na casa que chama de reservado, para quem quiser ficar... er... mais...

\- Sozinhos , sem mais ninguém por perto, como num quarto?

\- ...mais ou menos isso...

\- Vamos então.

\- Quer mesmo ir?! – ele indaga, não acreditando que ela tenha aceitado logo de início.

\- Sim.- Hinata encara Naruto com seu olhar inocente.

Logo os dois sobem as escadas de acesso e uma das hostesses da casa de show os leva até uma das salas do reservado. Os dois entram e Naruto fica sem jeito, não sabendo como conduzir a situação. O lugar é como um pequeno quarto, não tem cama, mas um sofá bastante confortável e reclinável, e uma mesa de centro onde bebidas são colocadas. A música tocada é romântica, nada comparada a balada eletrônica da pista. O cliente se quiser pode mudar a seu gosto. Hinata sentou e olhava para os lados, balançando as pernas. Já Naruto sentou do outro lado, nervoso, também olhava para os lados, não sabia o que fazer com as mãos. Na verdade ele sabia, só que não é que ele agiu.

\- Senta aqui do meu lado.

Ela, meio sem jeito senta. Enão ele se aproxima e coloca a mão em sua cintura, puxando para mais perto. Só que ele para o processo.

\- Desculpe... eu posso?

\- Naruto... voce não precisa ficar pedindo se pode toda hora? Não é por que fuicriada com regras que tudo tem que ser assim... está me deixando encabulada!

\- Eu sintomuito... não quis dizer isso. É que.. – ele fica de pé – eu condesso que.. não sei bem como agir com voce...

Hinata levanta e se aproxima dele e o abraça, olhando em seus olhos.

\- Lá na pista de dança de você agiu tão bem... – ela sorri.

Então ele viu que ele é que estava com problemas. Resolveu tomar uma atitude. Colocou as mãos nos braços dela e subiu, acariciando a pele. As mãos dele pararam nos ombros dela, e ele a beijou. Hinata o abraçou e Naruto aprofundou o beijo, andando com ela, até caírem no sofá. Deitado sobre ela, o beijo se tornou mais ávido, e Hinata quis sair, mas ele segurou seus pulsos. Terminado o beijo, Naruto soltou os pulsos dela e a olhava, que tinha os lábios inchados do beijo dado por ele.

\- Eu...

\- Shhh! – ela o calou, beijando, buscando sua língua, pedindo por mais e foi correspondida.

Os dois ali, numa paixão arrebatadora. Enqanto a beijava, Naruto deslizou a mão pela lateral do corpo dela até a saia do vestido, ia começar a subir, mas Hinata o deteve. Então ele sentou no sofá esfregando as mãso no rosto. Não podia estragar a noite tendo uma atitude precipitada.

\- Tudo bem, Naruto? – ela coloca a mão sobre o ombro dele.

\- Hinata... – ele a olha de cima a baixo - ...puxa, você é muito linda... eu estou me segurando aqui... puxa, me descupe, eu... não posso fazer isso com voce...

= voce esta excitado?

\- Não! Quer dizer... estou! Desculpe, não tem como não olhar, estar com voce e não te desejar, pensar coisas,... eu sou mesmo um cretino, igual ao Kiba, que vergonha! - /naruto vira o rosto pro lado.

\- Pare com isso! É normal o que está sentindo. Eu também...

\- Você... – ele a encara.

\- Também estou... sentindo... – ela colca a mão no peito - ... desejo por voce... eu o que...

Ele se inclina e aproxima o rosto do dela.

\- voce o que, Hinata?

\- Eu...- ela engole em seco, baixa o olhar e volta a olhar para ele - ... o desejo... que-quero... – que hora para gaguejar! - ... quero... fazer amor com você

Os dois ficam olho no olho, a respiração ofegante e a excitação entre os dois evidente. Naruto se afasta, caindo sentado do outro lado do sofá, olhando para o conjunto do corpo dela, e claro com uma imensa vontade de realizar aquele desejo dela, que também é o dele.

\- Você quer fazer amor comigo... Hinata?

Sem resposta. Ele se aproxima e a puxa pela cintura, fazendo com que fique sentada no colo dele. Acaricia as costas dela e segura a nuca e a beija novamente, para ter certeza do que ela sente. Termina o beijo e se segura para não a tomar ali mesmo.

\- Hinata... – ele recosta no sofá e fecha os olhos, e coloca a mão sobre eles, com o membro duro, ainda mais com ela sentada em cima - ... eu não posso... é... quer dizer não posso fazer isso com você, assim de qualquer jeito...

\- Não me deseja?

\- Não! Não é isso! Pelo contrario! – ele acaricia o rosto dela – A desejo sim, só que... tem que ser feito num lugar apropriado, de um jeito especial. Eu quero proporcionar isso a você!

Hinata gostou da preocupação de Naruto com o seu bem estar.

\- E voce nunca...? – ele tinha que saber.

\- Não...

Ela baixou o olhar envergonhada. Sabia que um cara como ele com certeza já teve namoradas com as quais teve sexo. E com certeza eram liberais, não foram criadas como ela com tanto rigor pelos pais.

\- Não fique assim. Não tem do que se envergonhar. Isso é normal hoje em dia.

\- Coisa rara encontar uma garota virgem, voce quer dizer?

\- Não! – ele olha sério para ela – É raro encontrar uma garota que se dê o respeito. Que queira que a primeira vez dela seja com quem goste e de uma forma especial. Isso sim é raro.

Ela sorriu timidamente. Naruto estava gostando da conversa que estava tendo com ela, as coisas fluindo naturalmente, sem forçar a barra, como ele desejou. E Hinata amando estar ali com ele, conhecendo e gostando do respeito que ele estava tendo com ela. Ela deitou sobre ele e Naruto a abraçou.

\- Vamos ver com calma esse momento para nós e especialmente para você... eu quero que seja perfeito!

\- Sim...

Se beijaram e resolveram sair dali. Reencontram os amigos, dançaram mais um pouco e beberam. A festa estava findando e era hora ir embora. Despediram do aniversariante e dos outros. Então Naruto levou Hinata para casa, pois a partir do novo dia que nascia, muita coisa aconteceria e o destino de cada um mudaria radicalmente.


	8. Chapter 8

**_8 - Coração Valente_**

No domingo logo pela manhã quando toda a família Uzumaki estava à mesa para o desjejum,

Jiraya mais uma vez cobrava o neto de uma resposta e de preferência positiva para o desenrolar dos seus planos com Danzou Haruno.

Naruto fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, e disse.

\- Não.

\- Não o quê?

\- Não vou me casar. Não haverá casamento.- ele encara o avô - Nenhuma união vantajosa para os seus negócios.

Jiraya bufa de raiva.

\- E me diz isso assim, nessa tranquilidade?

\- Sim. A partir de hoje me liberto de seu jugo, vovô.

Tudo que estava sobre a mesa voou pelo chão. Jiraya puxou a toalha com tanta força fazendo os demais se assustarem.

\- Deus do céu! Enlouqueceu, homem?! - disse Tsunade.

\- Ainda estou no meu juízo. E no comando dessa família. Não brinca comigo, seu moleque! Você faz o que eu mando! Vai casar com aquela piranha e me garantir os milhões da jazida no Pacífico, entendeu?!

\- Eu disse não. - Naruto o encarava - Não obedeço mais as suas ordens.

\- Eu te deserdo. Corto seu cartão de crédito e tiro o carro. Quero ver como vai manter sua vida de playboy!

Naruto levanta da mesa, tira a carteira do bolso e retira todos os cartões de banco, joga na mesa assim como a chave do carro.

\- Eu não preciso disso. Posso sobreviver muito sem isso.

\- Moleque ingrato! Foi isso que te manteve até hoje! O meu maldito dinheiro.

\- Serviu para me prender a você. Mas agora eu estou liberto.

Naruto sai em direção a porta.

\- Volte aqui, Naruto! - Jiraya o segue.

\- Não! E faço questão de não levar nada que o seu dinheiro comprou.

Então ele faz algo inédito. Tira toda a roupa do corpo e joga cada peça aos pés do avô tirano. Todos assistem a cena incrédulos com a atitude dele. Kushina corre e pega a toalha de mesa e cobre a nudez do filho.

\- Acha que vai se sair bem lá fora? Nessa selva de pedra só os mais os fortes sobrevivem. Os fracos são dizimados.

\- Está errado. O que não te mata te forte. Diga o fraco: Eu sou forte. Você - ele aponta o dedo para a cara de Jiraya - que me tornava fraco, me usando para atingir seus objetivos. Eu... Eu fui um tolo que se deixou levar. Toda vez que eu queria me livrar me dizendo que isso não estava certo, você vinha com essa sua tirania e eu acabava cedendo.

\- Eu nunca o forcei. Você fez por que quis. Nunca o obriguei.

\- _Mentira!_ \- Naruto grita e tinha lágrimas nos olhos -Toda vez que me contava de seus planos que me envolvia dizia que se eu não cooperasse meus pais sofreriam consequências.

Minato, Kushina e Tsunade olhavam estarrecidos para Jiraya que sequer mostrava surpresa.

\- Papai... Isso é verdade?... ameaçava constantemente o meu filho..?

\- E como queria que o controlasse? Com doces? Faça-me o favor! - ele olha para sua mulher - E não me olhe desse jeito, Tsunade!

\- Como teve coragem? Ele era só um menino...

Kushina abraça o filho.

\- Por que nunca nos contou, Naruto?!

\- Por que eu sou um covarde! Um medroso, mãe!

\- Não! Você não é! Você é o meu filho! - Kushina segura o rosto de Naruto e chora - Nunca mais diga essas coisas!

\- Ele me dizia cada coisa horrível, desde menino... parou um pouco quando entrei na faculdade e quando passei a obedecer sem questioná-lo...E ainda assim... me ameaçava o tempo todo...

\- Está exagerando!

\- Estou?! E quando me levou para uma de suas fábricas abandonadas, me obrigou a vê-lo degolar um porco e depois o abrirem de cima a baixo com uma espada de samurai afiada?! Disse que era desse jeito que fazia com seus inimigos e principalmente, com familiares que o traíssem. O animal esguelava ainda vivo e podia ver claramente o prazer no seu olhar de prazer estampando na sua cara. Tinha o prazer de ver o animal sofrer. Vai negar, velho Uzumaki?

Naruto acaba de revelar uma atrocidade que presenciou obrigado pelo avô quando tinha dez anos de idade. Cada um na sala teve uma reação. Tsunade caiu sentada na cadeira e Minato teve que se afastar para vomitar todo o café da manhã. Kushina olhava o sogro com ódio mortal. A passos lentos, aproximou-se de Jiraya.

 _\- Como teve coragem de submeter o meu filho a uma coisa horrorosa como essa?!_

\- Queria que ele crescesse e se tornasse um banana como o seu marido, que infelizmente é o meu filho? Deveria me agradecer!

 ** _PLAFT!_**

O tapa foi dado com extrema violência que levou o homem ao chão.

 _\- Maaaaaaaaaaalditoooooooooooooo! Eu te odeiooooo! Eu te odeio! Te odeio! Odeiooooo!_ – Kushina se altera.

\- Vai me pagar caro por isso, mulher desgraçada! – Jiraya levanta do chão e se prepara para socar a mulher mas é impedido por Naruto, que o agarra pelo pescoço, pressionando.

 _\- Não ouse bater na minha mãe, filho da puta! Eu mato você antes!_

O caos se instala. Tsunade e Minato grudam em Naruto implorando para que ele solte o avô.

 _\- Anda! Larga o seu avô!_

 _\- Filho! Não faça isso!_

\- Naruto! – Kushina o abraça e fala ao pé do ouvido dele – Solte esse imprestável! Não vale a pena! Se matá-lo, vai amargar anos na cadeia por causa de um lixo. Não se iguale a ele, filho!

Naruto olha bem fundo nos olhos de Jiraya, ainda resistindo a tentação de apertar com mais força o pescoço. De uma vez o solta e o homem cai no chão, esbaforido, respirando com dificuldade.

\- Vai...cofcofcof... vai se arrepender por isso...cof... Tsunade, me ajude... Kakashi... me...cofcofcofcofcofcofcofcofcof...

Kakashi estava presente no recinto, mas quando viu que a coisa ia esquentar, saiu sem que ninguém o visse. E ficou escondido, à espreita no corredor, assistindo a tudo. Não atendeu ao chamado de Jiraya para ajudá-lo. Estava chegando o momento dele escolher em definitivo a quem ser verdadeiramente servir na família Uzumaki.

Como os ânimos aparentemente estabilizados, a família Uzumaki estava diante de um dilema. Minato não tinha coragem de olhar para o seu pai. Abraçou a esposa e ao olhar para ela como se estivesse feito uma pergunta, ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, ele se dirigiu a mãe.

\- Mamãe, infelizmente depois desta revelação e dessa barbaridade, não podemos permanecer na mansão Uzumaki. Iremos embora.

\- Eu não te daria outro conselho que não fosse esse, filho... – Tsunade olha para o marido que após se arrastar pelo chão, tinha conseguido sentar numa poltrona e passava a mão no pescoço – Vá!

\- Venha conosco, mamãe!

\- Não se preocupe comigo. Com o seu pai eu me entendo, a minha maneira! Vocês dois tem que cuidar do Naruto! Eu nunca podia imaginar que o meu neto cresceu sofrendo dessa maneira... - a mulher põe a mão a boca - ... e me sinto mal, por que não percebi nada...

\- Não pensa dessa forma, minha sogra. Sabemos que sempre tratou o Naruto com amor e carinho. – Kushina se aproxima e a abraça.

\- O que estão cochichando aí?! – Jiraya grita – Eu ainda mando aqui! Isso não vai ficar assim!

\- Vão! Depois nos falando! – Tsunade aconselha.

Os três sobem para seus respectivos quartos, arrumam suas coisas e deixam a mansão Uzumaki.


	9. Chapter 9

Guerra dos Mundos

Todo ato impensado tem ou não tem as suas consequências. E Sasuke Uchiha teve o conhecimento do seu assim que pôs os pés em casa no domingo pela manhã. Abriu a porta e viu suas malas na antessala, assim como tudo o que foi considerado dele. Até o seu cachorro, um pug de nome Pakkun, estava no meio das coisas dele.

\- É amigo... - fez um carinho na cabeça do animal – não perdoaram nem mesmo você...

\- E tão cedo receberá esse tal perdão.

Sasuke nem se dá o trabalho de olhar para a pessoa que lhe falara.

\- Hunf! Te deixaram aqui para se certificar que eu vá mesmo embora, Itachi?

\- Não. E também não tem ninguém em casa. Voltarão mais tarde para terem certeza que se foi. Papai cancelou seus cartões de credito e é para você deixar as chaves do Jaguar.

\- Não mesmo! Foi a vovó Naori que me deu de aniversário!

\- Af! – Itachi levanta as mãos - Tudo bem! Já tem para onde ir?

\- Tinha ideia que sucederia algo do tipo... – Sasuke aponta as malas - ... mas não pensei em lugar algum.

\- Toma! – Itachi joga para o irmão um molho de chaves – Pode ficar no apê comigo, espaço é o que não falta.

\- Tem certeza? Vai comprar uma briga feia com os velhos.

\- Foda-se! – se aproxima do caçula - Eu que não vou deixar meu irmãozinho na rua da amargura! – e toca a testa de Sasuke com dois dedos.

Esse gesto é o que Itachi sempre fazia com Sasuke desde que ele era criança, como uma forma de expressar seu carinho pelo irmão. Também quer dizer com isso que sempre estará do seu lado não importa as circunstâncias e que para ele Sasuke será o seu querido irmãozinho.

\- E a mamãe... como ela reagiu?

\- Sabe como é a dona Mikoto. Sempre uma fortaleza, mas em se tratando de seus filhos, se desmancha inteira. Nos vemos a noite.

Sasuke foi deixado sozinho na mansão Uchiha. Após a declaração feita na festa de Gaara onde assumiu publicamente sua relação com Sakura Haruno, a notícia correu feito rastilho de pólvora e chegou aos ouvidos de seu pai, o chefe da família, Fugaku Uchiha. Pensou que enfrentaria a fúria dele quando chegasse em casa, mas pelo visto, ele não quer nem olhar para a cara do filho. Sentiu um nó no estômago, mas não estava arrependido do que fez. Amava Sakura e já tinha passado da hora de todos ficarem sabendo que estão juntos. Pegou suas coisas, o cachorro e pôs no carro. Tinha que ligar para saber como Sakura estava, pois ela também enfrentaria a fúria de seus pais e avô.

(...)

Ainda de madrugada, após o término da festa, Hinata foi deixada por Naruto em casa. Quando entrou levou o maior susto, pois seu pai estava sentado no sofá a espera dela.

\- Papai...

\- Sua mãe me disse que foi a uma festa com um amigo.

\- Eu... – as palavras não queriam sair, de repente seu corpo todo travou - ... eu...

\- Vai me dizer quem é esse rapaz!

\- Agora não, Hiashi! – dona Himawari entra na sala – Hinata vai descansar e quando o dia clarear, vocês conversam.

O homem passa pelas duas mulheres de braços cruzados olhando feio para a filha e vai para o quarto. Só então Hinata respira.

\- Nossa mamãe... pensei que ele fosse brigar comigo...

\- Eu conversei antes com ele. Agora vá e durma.

Hinata beija sua mãe e vai para o quarto. Após ter trocado de roupa deitou-se, mas não dormiu. Pensou em como seria a conversa que teria com o pai, mas logo esqueceu, pois, seus pensamentos foram invadidos com os momentos que passou com Naruto na festa. A música, a dança, o beijo. Tudo magicamente lindo. Não via a hora de reencontrá-lo e quando isso acontecesse, também seria a noite em ambos dormiriam juntos, se tudo ocorresse bem. Ficou corada só de imaginar como é ir para a cama com quem se gosta. Hinata já nutria um forte sentimento pelo moço bonito. E faria como o amigo de Naruto fez. Teria coragem e enfrentaria o pai caso fosse necessário para ficar com ele. Não permitiria que nada estragasse a sua felicidade. E tinha o apoio de sua mãe que mesmo doente a defendeu do pai tirano.

(...)

Quando chegou no apartamento de Itachi, Sasuke tentou ligar para Sakura várias vezes, mas só dava caixa postal. Quando ele desiste, o celular toca e a chamada é de um número desconhecido, mas atende.

\- Quem é?

\- Sasuke...

\- Sakura! Que bom ouvir sua voz. Por quê está ligando de um número desconhecido?

\- Dei fim no celular pois podem me localizar através dele. Estou usando o número de um amigo. Bom... eu não paguei para ver! A essas alturas meu avô já declarou a terceira guerra mundial e já colocou gente atrás de mim.

\- Mas se você estiver na casa da Ino vai ser o primeiro lugar que vão te procurar. Vão te localizar rastreando seu carro.

\- É que, não estou... – ela olha para a amiga - ... não fui para a casa da Ino. Deixei meu carro em frente ao meu prédio, peguei um Uber e vim para um outro local.

\- Onde você está Sakura?!- Sasuke fica preocupado.

Sakura conta onde está. Como tinha a exata ideia da reação que o avô teria ao saber da notícia da declaração feita pelo namorado, tratou de ficar longe do meteoro que com certeza atingiu o apartamento dos Harunos.

\- Mas você está bem? Pode confiar nessa pessoa?

\- Sasuke, se não fosse por ele, eu nem sei... – ela ameaçou um choro.

\- Calma! Eu também saí de casa. Aliás, fui expulso. Estou no apartamento do Itachi. Precisamos nos encontrar!

\- Deve ter gente na nossa cola. Se meu avô me pega vai me forçar a casar com o Naruto!

\- Vamos pensar num jeito de nos encontrar sem que saibam. Assim que tiver uma ideia eu volto a te ligar.

\- Sasuke... eu amei o que fez na festa... teremos que enfrentar as consequências, mas sei que não estou sozinha, tenho você e vou seguir em frente. Eu te amo!

\- Eu sei... também te amo. E vamos sair juntos dessa.

O casal conversa mais um pouco e se despede, ambos sentindo um aperto no coração.

(...)

\- Sejam bem-vindos!

Quem recebe Naruto e seus pais com um caloroso abraço é a senhora Mito, esposa do doutor Hashirama Senju, irmão de Tsunade.

\- Tia!

\- Minato! – a mulher o abraça – Quando fiquei sabendo que vinham para cá mandei preparar tudo!

\- Não queremos dar trabalho, senhora Mito...

\- Kushina. Imagina! Vocês são da família. Jamais deixaremos de ajudar ainda mais num momento como esse. E cadê o Naruto?

\- Aqui, tia.

\- Ah aí está a nossa alegria de viver! – o abraça e lhe beija o rosto – Mandei preparar aquele pão de centeio que você adora!

\- Só a senhora mesmo!

Após a confusão na mansão Uzumaki, Tsunade ligou para o irmão Hashirama e relatou o acontecido. Pediu que amparasse o filho e a família. Então Hashirama ligou para Minato e insistiu que todos fossem para sua casa em Ebetsu. A princípio, o sobrinho não quis, mas acabou aceitando. Tomaram um café da tarde que a senhora Mito havia preparado. Depois, Minato e Hashirama conversaram a respeito do que Jiraya fez com o neto.

\- Papai cortou tudo do Naruto. Não há como ele se manter.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Lembre-se que Naruto tem parte no Hospital Memorial Senju, como herdeiro de Tsunade, e já mandei providenciar um cartão de crédito e um carro.

\- Nem dá para imaginar que meu filho viveu horrores todo esse tempo. Me sinto culpado por não ter sido forte o bastante para não perceber o que acontecia e o proteger. – Minato fala com a voz embargada.

\- Que é isso, meu sobrinho? Agora o que importa é que todos vocês estão longe daquele louco. Só lamento pela minha irmã.

\- Tenho certeza que logo mamãe o deixará também. Ela ama o neto e não vai ficar muito tempo longe dele.

Os dois se reuniram a família na sala, que conversavam assuntos aleatórios como distração. Depois disso, Naruto saiu usando o carro do tio.

(...)

Hinata não dormiu após ter chegado da festa. Esperou ansiosa pelo amanhecer e enfrentar o seu pai, e temia por isso. Quando saiu do quarto o encontrou sentado na sala com os braços cruzados e o olhar sério. Ela nem esperou que ele a chamasse. Respirou fundo e sentou numa cadeira próxima. A senhora Himawari sentou-se do seu lado.

\- Eu quero saber quem é este rapaz. Fale!

Ela contou tudo, a forma como se conheceram, como a ajudou, não escondeu nada. Hiashi não disse palavra alguma. Até a dona Himawari estranhou a quietude do marido, geralmente ele já teria explodido sua ira por saber que sua filha saiu com um homem.

\- Quero o cartão dele.

Ela entregou e o homem leu as informações contidas. Levantou-se pegou seu boné e sem dizer nada, saiu. Mãe e filha ficaram sem entender nada.

\- Mamãe! Aonde o papai foi?!

\- Não sei filha, mas vamos rezar para que não faça nenhuma uma besteira.

(...)

Com o cartão em mãos, Hiashi foi até a casa de seu irmão Hizashi, e pediu que o mesmo ligasse para o número impresso no papel, pois como era um homem avesso a modernidade não tinha um celular.

\- Hinata tem uma namorada? Essa é boa! – perguntou Neji, sobrinho dele que estava perto.

\- Se depender de mim, não!

Naruto está a caminho do apê de Konan e vê quando o aparelho toca, e atende.

\- Alô?

\- Senhor Uzumaki?

\- Sou eu. Quem deseja falar?

\- Sou o pai da Hinata e quero falar com você! Mandarei o endereço por mensagem e o espero em uma hora.

\- Senhor Hyuuga, eu... – Hiashi desliga - ... nossa, nem deixou eu falar!

Em seguida recebe a mensagem do endereço de um bar perto do porto de Ishikari. Ele pensou se iria ou não, mas como se trata do pai da garota a qual ele está afim, achou por bem ir, pois mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que fazer já que tem intenções de ter algo sério com Hinata. E teria que pedi-la em namoro como manda o figurino para que não ter problemas no futuro. Se dirigiu ao local, estacionou o carro emprestado e perguntou por Hiashi Hyuuga e quem lhe respondeu com cara de poucos amigos, foi Neji.

\- Na mesa do fundo. Ah! E fica longe da minha prima.

Naruto encarou sério o jovem que tinha a mesma estatura que ele. Quer dizer que além do pai, tinha o primo para ajudar a ferrar as coisas.

\- Senhor Hyuuga?

\- Sente-se.

Ele sentou. Hiashi olhou o jovem de cima a baixo, analisando-o.

\- Soube que saiu com a minha filha.

\- Ah... sim senhor...

\- Cometeu um erro, rapaz!

\- Errei?! Mas...

\- Se estava interessado em minha filha, primeiro tinha que falar comigo! - o homem alterou o tom de voz atraindo a atenção dos presentes – Olha, seu Uzumaki, eu não sou um homem culto, cheio de sabedoria, eu sou um homem do mar!

\- Eu jamais desmerecia sua condição, senhor...

\- Mas eu prezo o que é certo! E no meu pouco conhecimento de vida, um homem quando quer algo com uma moça direita, ele tem que primeiro: - ele aponta o dedo indicador para cima – procurar o pai da moça e conversar com ele e dizer as suas boas intenções. Um homem honrado preza pelos bons costumes, e não avança o sinal, como o senhor fez!

\- Eu não fiz isso, senhor Hyuuga...

\- E como não fez?! – ele soca a mesa derrubando o copo de cerveja barata assustando Naruto – Saiu com a minha filha antes mesmo até de pedir permissão para a mãe, que foi outra coisa errada que fez, consultar a mãe antes do pai.

\- O senhor está certo! Eu realmente comecei errado, tinha que primeiramente conversar com o senhor e ...

\- Minha filha não é uma qualquer! Ela tem um pai, embora eu seja um borra-botas*, eu sou trabalhador, e se for necessário eu a defendo e respondo por ela.

\- Eu acredito que o senhor seja exatamente assim como disse...

\- Mas não foi o que pareceu! Só por que socorreu as minhas filhas, se achou no direito que querer se aproveitar dela.

\- Essa nunca foi minha intenção!

\- E qual seja a sua intenção, senhor Uzumaki, - Hiashi aproxima o rosto perto dele – não quero saber!

\- Se o senhor me der a chance de me retratar, eu posso...

\- Não! Fique longe da minha filha! Por que se eu souber que veio atrás dela, eu vou lavar a minha honra do meu jeito: na base da bala!

\- O senhor não pode agir assim! A Hinata já é maior de idade* e pode fazer o que quiser!

Se Naruto queria irritar Hiashi, acabou de conseguir.

\- Não se ela continuar dependendo de mim. E isso acaba aqui. Vai embora!

Naruto levantou-se da cadeira recebendo olhares nada amistosos dos homens ali naquele bar. Antes de sair, Neji o provocou.

\- Esqueça a Hinata! Senão... – e o ameaça com um canivete.

Naruto não demonstrou medo. Aproximou o rosto, encarando o tal primo, assentiu com a cabeça e saiu. Não provocaria uma briga ali, isso não o ajudaria. Entrou no carro e seguiu para o apartamento de Konan.


	10. Chapter 10

_**10 – Um Sonho Possível**_

\- Então esta é a piranha que está desviando o meu neto do bom caminho? – Jiraya segura uma foto de Hinata nas mãos.

\- Sim senhor.

Jiraya Uzumaki tinha um dossiê * com informações e fotos sobre Hinata através de seu capanga que atende por nome de Zetsu Black. Era um desertor do exército japonês e tinha se tornado um mercenário. Jiraya contatou o homem pois percebeu que Kakashi já não estava cumprindo suas ordens como antes. Desconfiava que ele agia duplamente e estava do lado do filho e do neto.

\- Agiremos então. Quero que tire esta pedra do caminho do Naruto.

\- Quer que a mate, senhor?

\- Não! Daremos um susto. Se insistir em procurar o meu neto, aí pensaremos numa eliminação. Quando for o momento, você agirá.

(...)

No apartamento da família Haruno o clima também não era dos bons. Danzou estava irado com a neta e mais irado ainda com o sumiço dela.

\- Alguma pista do paradeiro dela, Kizashi?

\- Não... papai...

\- Eu a quero aqui. E quando aparecer, irá casar-se com o herdeiro Uzumaki nem que seja na base da porrada. Eu não vou perder a chance de ficar com a jazida que eu descobri no Oceano Pacifico. Coloque mais gente no encalço dela. E quanto a Kagura Otsutsuki?

\- Ah, papai! Essa está em minhas mãos. Prometi que me casaria com ela assim que tivéssemos o primeiro lucro das vendas ilegais do petróleo extraído sem a aprovação do governo.

Mebuki, mãe de Sakura, ouvia tudo escondida e temia pela filha. Mas ela não ficaria de braços cruzados. Não permitiria que sua única filha pagasse os pecados de seu sogro insano e de seu marido infiel. Tinha um plano em mente já fazia um tempo e era hora de colocá-lo em prática.

[...]

Naruto andava inconformado de um lado para o outro no apê de Konan.

\- Dá para acreditar! O pai dela sequer me deu chance para me retratar! E ainda tem aquele primo metido a valente!

A mulher, em seu habitual costume sentada ajoelhada no sofá de um lugar só, fumando feito chaminé e só o observava.

\- Não vai me dizer nada, Konan?

\- Dizer o quê? – dá um trago e solta a fumaça – Ele é o pai. Nada mais natural a atitude dele.

\- Quê? – Naruto olhava desacreditado para a mulher.

\- Como você reagiria se um marmanjo saísse com sua filha sem o seu consentimento, ainda mais se é criada a moda antiga? Pensa.

\- Tem... razão...

Naruto caiu sentado desolado no sofá. Realmente não mandou bem já que tinha boas intenções com a moça, e sabia como era o pai, pois a mesma já havia dito como o sargento que era.

\- Eu estraguei tudo. Agora com certeza ele também proibiu a Hinata de me ver.

\- Liga para ela. Só assim para saber.

\- Vou fazer isso! – pega o celular e busca na agenda o número.

[...]

Hiashi voltou para casa e viu a filha na cozinha. Aproximou e apontou o dedo na cara dela.

\- Quero você longe daquele rapaz! Já dei o recado para ele também! Se eu souber que me desnobreceu, não vou ser tão mansinho como estou sendo agora!

Dona Himawari aparece na porta toda esbaforida. Estava vindo da vizinha e amiga Kurenai e viu quando o marido entrou. Não podia fazer esforço físico devido a fraqueza e tosses que vem tendo, mas temendo que ele fizesse o pior com a menina, correu.

\- O que... – chegou escorando pela porta - ...aconteceu... Hiashi?

\- Mamãe! – Hinata acode a mãe.

\- Nada! Só dei um aviso para sua filha! – E sai.

Hinata pega um copo de água para e dá de cara com seu primo Neji. Que surge na porta da cozinha. Ele tinha vindo com o tio, e presenciou a cena. Ria da cara da prima e nem se preocupou em ajudar sua tia que passava mal.

\- O que faz aqui Neji?

\- Conhecei seu namorado playboy. E vi quando o tio botou ele para correr.

\- Ele não é meu namorado! E isso não é problema seu! – Hinata responde ajudando a mãe a tomar a água.

Não gostando da resposta, Neji agarra Hinata pelo pulso e ela derruba o copo no chão.

\- Também dei meu recado para ele! – a encara – Que fique longe da minha linda priminha, senão ... – ele mostra o canivete - ... eu vou deixar a minha marca naquele rostinho de bunda que ele tem! – a solta e sai.

Hinata coloca sua mãe na cama. Agora além do pai, tinha também seu primo para atrapalhar a vida dela.

\- Mamãe... se sente melhor?

\- Eu... vim correndo...achei que eu pai fosse lhe bater...

\- Sabe que não pode ser esforçar, mamãe... olha como está...

\- Vou ficar bem... Hinata, tem que ficar longe do Naruto...

\- Mas, mamãe, tinha me apoiado e até mesmo dito que enfrentaria o papai...

\- Eu sei... mas agora tem o seu primo...Neji... ele pode fazer mal ao Naruto...pense nisso... – a mulher teve uma crise de tosse e passou muito mal.

Hinata cuidou de sua mãe até que ela melhorou. Foi para o quarto e seu celular tocou. Viu que era Naruto.

\- Oi...

\- Hinata! Estou ligando já tem um tempo! Está tudo bem com você?! Seu pai lhe fez alguma coisa? Por que se ele...

\- Estou bem! Não se preocupe. Ele... só disse para ficar longe de você...

\- Hinata, eu... seu pai nem me deixou falar...eu...

\- Naruto! Devemos ficar sem nos ver!

\- Não...- ele gelou com a possibilidade de ficar longe dela - ...faz isso comigo... – ajoelhou no chão... - ... preciso te ver...

\- Também quero te ver! – ela foi até a sala ver se o pai ou o primo voltaram – Mas agora não será possível! Minha passou mal achando que o pai fez o pior comigo depois que te encontrou...

\- E o que vamos fazer?!

\- Eu entro em contato com você. Vamos dar um tempo até as coisas acalmarem...

\- Está bem... – Naruto senta no chão, aliviado.

\- E também tem o meu primo...

\- Aquele marrento...

\- Neji... ele...ai...! Tenho medo que te faça mal!

\- Não se antes eu fizer a ele!

\- Não! É isso que não quero! Ver os dois brigando!

\- Desculpe...

\- Eu... – ela ouve barulho na sala - ... Não Liga! Deixa que eu te ligo! – e finaliza.

Não era seu pai, apenas Hanabi que entrou brincando com Mirai, a filha do casal de vizinhos Kurenai e Asuma, respirou aliviada. Tinha a mesma idade de sua irmã, oito anos. Voltou para o quarto, sentou na cama. Seu pai a tinha proibido de ver Naruto e ainda o ameaçou. E para ajudar seu primo se mete na história. Temeu pela vida do seu amado. Teria que fazer alguma coisa. Seu coração dizia para não desistir do seu amor, para não desistir do seu sonho possível.


	11. Chapter 11

11 – Plano de Fuga

A senhora Mebuki Haruno tinha um plano para salvar sua única filha de um casamento arranjado pelo tirano sogro Danzou Haruno. Ligou para um certo número de celular.

\- Sou eu. Podemos conversar?... Sim é sobre aquele assunto do qual já havia mencionado da outra vez... Acho que é o momento...

Esperou algumas horas, então ela solicitou o serviço de um Uber e se dirigiu ao local combinado pela pessoa. Uma hora mais tarde ela chegou no local combinado além dos limites de Ishikikari e alguém já esperava por ela.  
\- Como vai Mebuki? – a pessoa estava sentada numa mesa bem no canto do bar.  
\- Nada bem...- ela senta na cadeira indicada.  
\- Quer beber algo?  
\- Aceito. Uma vodka.  
O barman a serve e ela beberica o líquido  
\- Um dia disse que podia cobrar o favor. Acho que chegou o momento... Itachi...  
\- Logo presumi que seria sobre isso quando me ligou. O que quer?

\- Quero que me ajude a tirar do país os dois.  
\- O casal Romeu e Julieta! - Itachi bebe um gole do seu whisky.  
\- Não vou ficar de braços cruzados vendo minha única filha ser arrastada para um casamento onde será infeliz o resto da vida por causa da ganância daquele verme do Danzou.  
\- Também não vou ficar contente sabendo que o meu irmãozinho vai sofrer vendo seu amor com outro, embora este seja também outra vítima de outro ganancioso.

\- O Naruto é um bom menino. Também sofre nas garras do avô e não quer esse casamento tanto quanto a Sakura. Eles são amigos desde o colégio.

\- Sasuke também é amigo deles. Vamos fazer o seguinte: vou arranjar tudo e entro em contato com você

\- Mas não pode levantar suspeitas, Itachi... se Danzou descobre...

\- Pode ficar tranquila!

Os dois se despedem.

 **[...]**

Sakura dormiu pouco a noite. Estava sentada na cama abraçada às pernas, tinha chorado. Enxugou as lágrimas, quando o amigo que estava lhe dando guarida* entrou no quarto.

\- Bom dia, floooooor! O café está na mesa!

\- Bom.. dia... Dei...

\- Mas o que é isso no seu rosto! – segura o queixo da garota e olha – Que olhos vermelhos sãos estes?!

\- Desculpe...

\- Nananinão! Nada de tristeza! Levante-se daí, sacode a poeira e dê a volta apor cima! Você é Sakura Haruno! Não umazinha qualquer!

\- Ah...Deidara! Só você para me animar!

\- Amigos são para isso! E outra voce está aqui na minha casa e é minha obrigação cuidar de você! Chuveiro agora!

Deidara levou a garota para o banho. Na noite da festa de Gaara em que Sasuke revelou para todo mundo que estavam juntos, após se despedir do namorado, ela não ficou em casa. Ela não quis se arriscar, e fugiu para não enfrentar a fúria do avô. Deixou o carro em frente ao prédio e após pegar um Uber, parou na estação de trem Iskikari-Futomi e ligou para o maquiador Dei Blondie, que foi a única pessoa em quem ela pensou que poderia ajudá-la naquele momento. Não poderia ir para casa de alguma amiga ou conhecido, pois certamente seu avô a encontraria.

Deidara foi pegá-la de carro e a levou para o seu apartamento que fica em Ainosato, do outro do rio Ishikari. Sakura contou tudo para ele, que se comoveu cm a história de amor dela e resolveu abrigá-la até que tudo se resolvesse. Quando conversou com o namorado ficou sabendo que o mesmo fora expulso de casa. Ninguém da família quis saber dele e nem do cachorro, exceto o irmão que lhe socorreu. Agora tinha que pensar em como seria sua vida, se ela e Sasuke ficariam juntos, e em paz. Ao contrário da família do namorado que não quer saber mais dele, a sua família, precisamente seu avô e pai iriam atrás dela nem que fosse no fim do mundo.

Após o banho tomou o café e resolveu ligar para o namorado.

[...]

Assim que chegou em casa, Naruto viu que algo não estava bem. Ouviu vozes que vinham do escritório. Sua avó Tsunade estava sentada chorando com um lenço nas mãos, ladeada pelos irmãos Hashirama e Tobirama.

\- O que houve?

\- Naruto! Meu filho! – Kushina o recebe – Seu avô passou dos limites. Expulsou sua avó da mansão Uzumaki.

Naruto se ajoelha e abraça Tsunade e beija suas mãos.

\- Melhor assim, vovó. Ele não merece seu amor. Agora seremos só nós como família, não contamos com ele.

\- Obrigado, luz da minha vida... mas ele foi tão rude... me xingou de todo tipo de nome feio... disse que eu estava acobertando você e a filha dos Harunos.

\- Estamos sabendo do romance da jovem Sakura com o neto de Madara Uchiha. – disse Minato. – Voce já sabia, filho?

\- Já. Sasuke é meu melhor amigo. Ele planejou revelar o romance deles para todos. Agora arcarão com as consequências. Danzou não vai deixar por menos. E no que depender de mim, eu vou ajuda-los.

\- Sim, Naruto, faça isso. – Kushina apoia o filho – É nas nessas horas que vemos quem é nosso amigo de verdade. E ajudaremos também se precisar.

\- Obrigado, mamãe – ele beija a testa de sua mãe – vovó, que bom que não está mais perto do velho Jiraya. Sinto por dizer isso, pois ele ainda é o meu avô, mas é melhor do que ficar lá e sofrer as frustações dele.

\- Eu sei ...

\- Me prometa que, se ele pedir para voltar, a senhora vai ser forte e vai dizer não.

\- Eu prometo, meu amor...

\- Que bom. Se eu souber que a senhora voltou para ele seja por pena ou o que for, eu invado aquela mansão e a tiro de lá. – enfatizou a frase olhando firme para a mulher. E estou falando sério. – disse isso e saiu do escritório.

[...]

Estava subindo as escadas quando seu celular vibrou, era uma mensagem de Hinata. Entrou no quarto fechando a porta. Abriu a mensagem e leu:

"Naruto, precisamos nos ver!

Me pegue neste endereço neste dia. Hinata."

Na mesma mensagem havia o endereço e o horário, e a data estipulada. Olho o calendário e seria num sábado, e faltava dois dias. Teria que segurar a ansiedade e não cometer o erro de ligar ou mandar mensagens para o seu amor. Deitou na cama olhando para o teto, coração batendo forte, respiração acelerada. Agora era contar o tempo para ter sua amada novamente em seus braços.


	12. Chapter 12

A Primeira Vez

\- Eu... não sei o que fazer com você...

Naruto estava diante de Hinata e pela primeira vez em sua vida não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer com a garota. Era como se tivesse perdido a capacidade de interagir com uma mulher.

\- Não sei o que fazer! Literalmente! – ele senta na beira da cama - ... me desculpe...

\- Apenas... faça...

\- Não é tão simples assim, Hinata! – ele fica exaltado.

Os dois estavam num quarto de motel no centro de Ishikari. Como foram parar aí? Tudo começou com a mensagem enviada por Hinata com o endereço onde ele deveria pegá-la no fim da tarde de uma quinta feira. Era o entardecer e assim que entrou no carro a garota simplesmente pediu a ele que a levasse para um lugar reservado. Claro que a princípio ele se negou, mas ela disse que poderiam estar sendo seguidos pelo primo dela, Neji. Então ele a levou para o Hotel Chateraise Gateaux Kingdom em Sapporo.

\- E por que não, Naruto?!

\- Porque não é! – ele altera a voz e assusta a garota – Desculpe! – se aproxima e a abraça, depois a faz sentar numa poltrona do quarto – ... é que... não é só chegar e ir fazendo as coisas... por Deus assim que você entrou no carro me pediu para levá-la a um motel eu quase surtei!

\- Mas eu sou maior de idade! Posso entrar num lugar desses!

\- A questão não é essa! – ele se ajoelha diante dela e a encara – Hinata, tem noção do que me pediu para fazermos?!

\- Claro! Pedi que fizesse amor comigo...

Ele levanta e começa a andar pelo quarto.

\- Eu... estou com problemas na minha família... sai de casa e estou morando na casa do meu tio, aquele do hospital...

\- Também estou com problemas, por isso quis te ver...

\- Para você entender, Hinata, vou te falar tudo desde o inicio.

Naruto conta para Hinata toda a história do casamaneto arrjados pelas duas famílias. Ela fica surpresa e ao mesmo triste.

\- Então... voce teria que se casar com a... Sakura...

\- É. Mas nem eu nem ela aceitamos. Isso é coisa dos velhos. Por isso o Sasuke assumiu o lance deles na frente de todos, para acabar de vez com isso. Eu por outro lado enfrentei meu avô, e deu no que deu...

\- E como estão o Sasuke e a Sakura?

\- Eu não falei com eles desde a festa. – ele se aproxima dela – Não podemos fazer isso, Hinata, você já tem problemas com seu pai...

\- Por isso que insisto! Quando tudo vai melhorar se tem pessoas que querem nos impedir de ficarmos juntos? – ela se desespera - Naruto, eu sai escondida de casa para estar aqui com você! Com certeza já o papai e o Neji estão me procurando e... eu não pensei duas vezes, quis te encontrar, estar aqui com você.. é loucura o que eu peço? Sim, é! Mas diante de tudo o que está acontecendo, antes que eu te perca...

\- Você nunca vai me perder! - ele segura o rosto dela entre as mãos – eu enfrento o que for para estar com você!

-... antes que me levem para longe de você...

\- Isso eu não vou permitir, Hinata!

\- ... eu quero ser sua... – ela olha para dentro dos olhos dele - ... eu te amo, Naruto...

Ele seca as lágrimas que escorrem pela face delicada e deposita um beijo nos lábios dela e envolve nos braços, fechando os olhos. Já que tudo e todos estavam contra o amor deles, por que não ficar junto da garota que roubou seu coração? Então ele decidiu atender ao desejo dela, que também era o dele.

\- Hinata... – ele acaricia o rosto dela, olhando fixo para seus olhos – Tem certeza que realmente quer isso?

\- Sim... eu... eu tenho...

\- Sabe que teremos as consequências depois...

\- Não vamos pensar nisso... não agora... – ela inclina o corpo ficando na ponta dos pés e o beija - ... só... me ame... Naruto...

Naruto se desfez do abraço andou até a porta para se certificar que estava trancada. Deixou o quarto no escuro, deixando só as que iluminavam a cama de casal, a meia luz*. Aproximou-se de Hinata e segurou suas mãos, que estavam frias. Ela olhou rapidamente e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Naruto percebeu que ela estava nervosa, pois tremia uma pouco. Criada com todo o rigor, essa era uma situação delicada para a garota, considerando que ainda era virgem. Ele teria que ser muito carinhoso e ter todo o cuidado com ela. Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros e ela acabou por estremecer com o toque. Deslizou as mãos sobre os braços dela e segurou na ponta da blusa, começou a subir. Hinata pôs a mão na boca.

\- Quer dsistir? – ele pergunta, vendo o nervosismo dela, já ofegando.

\- Na-na-não... – e ela meneia a cabeça - ... continue...

Naruto tira a blusa e Hinata rapidamente cobre os seios com as mãos, toda envergonhada, fechando os olhos. Então ele a traz para um beijo puxando-a pela nuca, enquanto que tira os braços dela, baixando a alça do sutiã delicado da jovem e tira o fecho, deixando a peça cair no chão. Hinata mantem os olhos fechados, respirando com dificuldade, sentindo o calor tomar conta de seu corpo todo. São sensações novas para ela, que despertam o desejo e fazem seu coração bater mais rápido.

\- Olha para mim... Hinata... – ele pede, e ela abre lentamente os olhos e Naruto sorri - ... você é linda! – e a beija.

Depois, tira a camisa, revelando seu corpo para ela, que o observa. Naruto segura os pulsos da garota e coloca as mãos dela sobre seu peito. Hinata o encara e ele volta a beijá-la docemente, a envolve nos braços, se arrastando- com ela, puxando para a cama, e a deita na cama, ficando por cima, intensificando o beijo, exigindo por mais. Hinata tenta pará-lo mas ele segura seus pulsos.

\- Eu vou até o fim, Hinata... – A encara, acariciando a barriga dela, parando a mão no cós do jeans dela, desabotoa a calça e desliza pelas pernas, jogando no chão. Por um instante, ele sai da cama e tira a calça e baixa a cueca boxer devagar para ela o ver, e revela um membro rijo, pronto para a ação. Ao vê-lo, Hinata se assusta com o tamanho e Naruto volta para a cama deitando sobre ela, beijando-a intensamente. Suas mãos mão passeiam pelo corpo da garota, acariciando os seios, que logo são devorados pela boca dele, que suga, chupa, lambe. Hinata arqueia o corpo e geme devido ao prazer que sente com o que ele faz a ela naquele momento.

\- Na-naruto...

Ele toma os lábios dela novamente num beijo ávido. Para o beijo e volta a encará-la.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Aham... – ela assenti.

\- Eu sei que deveria me conter um pouco mais, Hinata... mas é que... eu a desejo... mas se quiser...

\- Não!... eu o quero, Naruto, muito... – e o beija.

O calor emanado dos corpos podia ser sentido por todo o quarto. Naruto roçou os lábios pelo pescoço da garota, iniciando um caminho de beijos pelo addomen del, parando em sua feminilinidade. Hinata arfou, quando , ele passou as mãos por debaixo de sua coxa, avrindo suas pernas,. Naruto olhanva para ela, que ofegava com cada toque que ele fazia em sua pele. Continiu a olhá-la enquanto colocava dois dedos dentro, mas tubando-a.

\- Estava louco de vontade de te tocar aqui...

– Ah! - ela gritou e se inclinou para frente e segurou o pulso dele, e suplicou - ...não, por favor... – pediu com olhar suplicante e ele mexia ainda mais os dedos com vontade dentro dela.

\- Aaaaaah... Narutooooo...

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativo e capturou os lábios dela num beijo, enquanto que seus dedos trabalham arduamente, arrancando mais gemidos, mais movimentos involuntários do corpo virginal. Hinata deitou na cama, sentindo o corpo explodir de prazer e Naruto aproveitou para fazer um sexo oral daqueles em sua garota. Seus lábios tocam delicadamente o sexo feminino, provocando arrepios em Hinata, que segura os cabelos dele, impulsionando a cabeça dele para baixo, como se pedisse para prosseguir.

Ao sentir a língua, a garota ofega e arqueia o corpo quando sente, a invasão da língua, geme, pois Naruto começou a chupá-la com força e vontade. Beijou a vagina, explorando delicadamente a região, passando a língua suavemente por toda a extensão, por cima, sem meter por dentro ainda e, então, começou a sugar toda a área, fazendo círculos com a ponta da língua e depois mete a língua, indo bem fundo dentro dela mim, segurando as coxas grossas da garota, chegando a deixar marcas com os dedos devido a força que emprega. Hinata ofega, geme de prazer ao sentir um calor queimar todo seu corpo. Nem imaginava que seria tão bom assim a sua primeira vez. Aquilo era só o começo. Naruto que antes estava preocupado em tomá-la, agora só tinha um objetivo, ir até o final, depois pensaria nas consequências. Observou Hinata que mal respirava, deitou sobre ela acariciando lhe o rosto.

\- Hinata... - abre as pernas da garota, se encaixando sobre ela, coloca o membro duro na entrada apertada dela - ... eu vou meter... - e a penetra.

\- Aaaaah...Naruto!

Ele desliza o membro para dentro dela e Hinata geme alto, jogando a cabeça para trás, apertando o homem no abraço. Sentiu a coisa dele invadi-la, uma grande extensão dentro dela, tirando sua virgindade, e sentiu dor também. Mesmo desejando aquele momento, estava nervosa.

Naruto sente o membro ser comprimido dentro do sexo da garota, apoia-se sobre os braços na cama, beija de leve seus lábios dela para acalmá-la.

\- Hinata...relaxe... – a beija de novo - ... só relaxe...

Hinata estava de olhos fechado, arfando, se acostumando o seu tamanho dele dentro dela,

\- Tá...

Ao senti-la mais calma, Naruto recomeça o processo, se dedica apenas a penetrá-la, se movimentando aos poucos, entrando e saindo bem devagar, assim, proporcionando ondas de prazer que percorrem todo o corpo da garota. Hinata gosta da sensação e sorri, depois geme manhosa.

Naruto a observa e gosta, a beija, sua língua quente procura a dela, numa sincronia agora selvagem, ainda a penetrando, coloca a perna direita dela sobre seu ombro esquerdo, aumentando o ritmo, suas estocadas se tornam incessantes, fazendo a garota sentir de forma intensa o momento. Controla a penetração enquanto a olha, adorando ver a expressão do rosto de Hinata, que mordisca o lábio inferior, enquanto seu membro duro a invade de forma cadenciada, controlando suas ações, aproveitando ao máximo a sensação que sente.

Naruto entrelaça seus dedos nos dedos dela e acelera os movimentos, rápido e profundo, pois sente a proximidade do ápice. Sente o impacto do corpo da jovem ao seu, mesclado ao prazer que emana de suas peles. Numa última estocada, ele chega ao clímax, goza forte dentro dela, geme alto, preenchendo-a com vigor, se derramando todo.

Hinata geme alto e sente a onda de prazer que percorre seu corpo, ao senti-lo gozar dentro de si, arfando, sentindo ser preenchida completamente por dentro. Naruto também se entrega ao prazer. Ainda dentro dela, a envolve nos braços, beija a testa da garota, descansando após ter feito amor com a mulher que ama. Enquanto permanecia ali, abraçado a ela, tinha a consciência do que fez e agora era tarde demais para arrependimentos. Agora, arcaria com todas as consequências que viriam depois do ato consumado.

Meia luz: Luz suave e tênue, própria do entardecer ou do levantar do dia, ou encontrada em interiores fracamente iluminados; meia-claridade.


End file.
